The Cave Official Series 3: Exit Speed
by shadowglove
Summary: Sequel to THE PYRAMID. Chloe had only wanted time to herself without so many people who loved her worrying over her constantly. What she got instead was being stranded along with other passengers of her bus, a murderous biker gang, and Sam Winchester.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville/Exit Speed/Supernatural**

Part of the "Official" Cave Series, which means it is sequel to "The Cave" and "The Pyramid".

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Where are you?"

Chloe sighed as she looked around her, wondering why it really mattered. "North America."

"That's not funny."

"No, but it's informative." She quipped, paying the woman for the ticket. "It doesn't matter, Lex, I'm fine. And I'll be there, okay? I just-I just don't want you to send in the army to come and get me. Or worse. _Lois_."

There was a snort on the other end of the line. "She's pissed off that you scampered off without her. She has-separation anxiety. I think its the filial bond you two share."

Chloe sighed, walking out of the store in Texas and looking up at the old, rundown bus she'd be taking. But her mind wasn't on the bus-or on how she could be riding first class if she'd just let Lex know where she was. No. Her mind was on that cave in Romania-on those creatures-and how that'd turned her into what she was now. And then her mind fast-forwarded to that pyramid under the ice of Bouvetoya Island...with the Serpents and the Predators. That was where Lois had died...and Chloe had made _her_ what she was today.

"It was just for three weeks." Chloe sighed.

She'd needed to get away from her loved ones, from everyone she knew and worried about her, for a while.

The anniversary of The Cave Incident had been close at hand and she'd wanted to be alone when it came around.

It was a little depressing to think that on this anniversary she was even _more_ of a freak than the last one.

During her visit on the Predator Airship she'd been tricked into performing some sort of test that she really didn't understand till this day. All she knew was that this warrior alien's _thing_ had contaminated her body, covering her skeleton with a hard metal substance previously unknown to man, and her organs had gotten harder as well with a thin coat of it over them. And her heart. That material had joined with the meteor rock dust that'd been surrounding her heart.

Chloe didn't know what this meant.

None of Lex's scientists knew either.

And she was just waiting for disaster.

"Will you be here in time for the LexCorp annual Christmas Ball?"

Considering it was Christmas Eve, and she was in the heart of Texas, Chloe had to shake her head. "No. Sorry. You're going to have to go with Lois as your escort tonight."

"I was afraid you'd say that." Lex bemoaned.

As Lex's right hand, Chloe was an important part of LexCorp, and from her first year working for her best friend Chloe had always been his date for the ball. She felt bad for breaking tradition, but she'd needed this time to herself, and she knew that while Lex wished she was there where he could keep a protective eye on her, that he understood why she'd needed this time to herself. Lex was amazing like that, always thinking of her first. She didn't know how she'd survive when he...

She closed her eyes and looked away.

She wasn't going to think about when his illness finally took over.

She wouldn't.

She'd find a way to help him.

She had to.

She refused to lose _yet another_ person she loved.

The blonde turned, noticing a small hispanic man coming down from a ladder, where he'd been fixing the sound system of the store she'd gotten the tickets from. He didn't seem to speak english, and the woman he'd fixed the sound for was a right bitch as she paid him for his job. He tried to explain to her that he wanted to buy a ticket on the bus, but she wasn't understanding him and getting bitchier.

"He says he wants a ticket for this bus." Chloe stepped in, annoyed with the woman. "That's why he's passing you the amount for a ticket."

"You speak Spanish." The woman looked the blonde up and down in suspicion.

"Along with French, Italian, Portuguese, and a little German and Japanese. Yes." Chloe nodded, feeling a moment's vindication when the woman huffed and motioned for the man to follow her.

The blonde sighed.

"You're dressed like some punk again, aren't you?" Lex asked, amused, obviously having heard everything. "No one believes you're an _adult_, much less a meaningful member of society."

"I resent that." She pouted, looking at her reflection in the store's glass.

She was wearing baggy jeans, a tight, striped jailhouse t-shirt, and army boots. Her hair was up in a high ponytail with pale strands falling into her face, and the only thing she had with her was her worn and faded backpack.

The blonde tilted her head.

Okay, maybe she _did_ look like some college drop-out hitchhiking across the states instead of the second in command of one of the fastest growing corporations in the world.

But _still_.

She gazed passed the glass and into the store, seeing a tall, handsome man with sandy blonde hair rushing around the shop looking at the cheap children toys. He was probably one of those men who left shopping till the last obvious moment. She'd seen the toys in that store, his kid wasn't going to be very happy with him when he or she received whatever it was that the man was buying.

"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt."

Chloe turned and came face to chest.

Lowering her cellular to her heart, she tilted her head up to look up into the face of the ridiculously tall guy. "Uhm, hi."

He smiled down sheepishly at her, dimples showing deep in his cheeks. "Uhm, this bus. Is it heading out of Texas?"

Wow.

He was handsome.

Clearing her throat she nodded. "Yeah." She pointed to the store. "Tickets are being sold in there."

He smiled deeper. "Thanks."

And with that he turned and entered the store.

Chloe watched him go, admiring his ass in those jeans.

Seeing the driver open the bus, Chloe shouldered her backpack's strap higher up and cleared her throat. "My bus is boarding now, so I'm going to hang up."

"You're going on a _bus?_" The horror was obvious in Lex's voice. "Chloe! I thought you were at least going to take a _plane_! Buses are slow and unsanitary and unsafe and-."

"Love you too, Mom." She smiled, shaking her head as she got into line, noticing a red sports car jerking into the parking lot. "See you and Lois in a couple of days."

"Couple of-?"

Hanging up, Chloe laughed as she turned off the power to her phone and stuck it into her backpack. She then got in line behind the small hispanic man.

"Muchas gracias por la ayuda." He smiled to her.

She smiled back. "De nada."

"Feliz Navidad." He wished her before giving the driver his ticket and going onboard.

"Feliz Navidad." She whispered to him, and would have given the driver _her_ ticket if the asshole from the red sports car hadn't walked up in front of her, facing the driver and cutting her off.

"Honey, no, don't worry, I'll be home before you wake up." The woman behind Chloe was busy talking to her child on the phone. "And tell them Mrs. Dorcy is in charge...she was right, you _can't_ have ice cream for supper."

"Hey sport." The man in front of Chloe announced, dressed in a jersey and wearing a matching cap.

"Wait your turn please." The driver announced.

"See, I just need to know if this crate is going deeper into or all the way _out_ of Texas." The man insisted.

"You can enquire inside." The driver replied, still not looking up from his notepad.

The man glared. "Listen pal-."

The driver looked up, eyes narrowed.

And the man with the jersey backed down, going into the store. "_Fuckin' Texas_."

Chloe couldn't help but give the driver an impressed smile as she passed him her ticket. She hopped up onto the bus and chose a seat in the middle, since she considered that to be the safest position anywhere. If they got rammed in the rear or in the front, she'd be one of the passengers with the best chance of surviving. Then again, considering the abilities she possessed, she'd probably survive it even if a meteor the size of manhattan dropped down on top of them.

Then again, with the shit happening to her lately now that this thing had contaminated her bones...she might just break apart without any outside help.

Sighing, she placed her backpack on the seat next to hers and looked out of the window.

The rest of the passengers, including the guy in the red jersey, got onto the bus.

The door to the bus closed, and the driver picked up his microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome aboard. My name is Daniel Gunn and I'll be your driver for this part of the trip. Our next stop is Picadillo Texas, that's about six hours from here so settle back, relax, _and_ enjoy Christmas Eve with us."

The couple across from Chloe, a white man and pretty dark girl, _sure_ were enjoying their time.

Chloe couldn't help but eye them wistfully.

She couldn't think of _one guy_ that she'd been with like that.

Sure...there was Jack...locked up in the cryo-chambers of Weyland Industries to try and stop his mutation from taking over and becoming a monster like the ones they'd encountered in that cave in Romania. But Chloe's time with Jack had been short and bittersweet, and she knew that she really hadn't had a relationship with him. She cared for him, she could understand him, and relate to him. They'd gone through similar things at similar times and bonded because of that.

Hell, she'd been in love with him. Desperately in love him. In love with him like she had been with Clark once upon many a year ago.

But she and Jack hadn't really been together.

Just like she and Clark hadn't really been together.

Then again, it was completely different from her and Clark.

With Jack she'd known that the attraction was mutual-but she'd never really known if it wasn't their strands of the shared mutation reacting to each other. They weren't exactly of the same species, but they'd been as close to each other's species as you could get she supposed, and it wasn't as if the parasites in her hadn't played matchmaker before. She'd had a whole cave of monsters wanting to mate with her because she was the first female to have ever become infected. And Jack had been infected with the same parasite-drawn to her just like the others had been.

Deep down inside, Chloe had always feared that the one man she was almost sure might have been in love with her-felt that way because of the parasite inside of them. And considering that the parasite was taking control and mutating him, controlling him, she always had felt that that fear was justified. She'd never voiced it though, didn't want to hear confirmation, to hear someone maybe say they'd wondered the same thing.

Lois was right.

Chloe needed to let go so she could move on in her life.

No matter how fucked up it was.

The blonde had started the process of letting go and saying goodbye when she'd gone to see Jack in the cryo-chambers, and she was still working through this, getting stronger emotionally and mentally every day.

She could do this.

It was the first time she could say that, and actually mean it.

A smile on her face, Chloe leaned her head against the cool glass and lost herself in her thoughts as the bus drove on. Around her, during the drive, she could hear the passengers talking. She knew enough that the one with the cheap toys had a son he was going to see for Christmas, and didn't really know what he was doing-but was eager to please. He obviously cared about his son, and it made her wonder why he'd done last minute shopping. Mr. Yarbro, the coach in the red jersey, was an utter asshole to the poor guy, but there was a young girl with a lot of eyeliner and blue streaks in her hair who seemed fascinated with the young man and kept drawing him without his realizing. The woman who'd been talking to her child on the phone apparently had three daughters, and they kept calling her every couple of minutes, which caused annoyance to some of the passengers whenever the now familiar ring tone would blast on.

The tall brunet hunk was in the seat behind Chloe, and that meant she couldn't peek at him without being caught, so she reluctantly was left without a good view.

They left the city and drove through endless, open countryside.

It was beautiful.

"Honey?" The redheaded woman had been in the middle of talking to her daughters yet again, pulling the phone from her ear. "I lost reception."

Out of curiosity Chloe turned on her phone.

She didn't have any signal either.

The blonde yawned and closed her eyes, tired.

Her bones had been aching her this last week. They'd been throbbing and burning and she'd actually broken her right hand last monday when she'd held a glass too tightly. Of course, her bones had grown back (and it'd been a _very_ painful experience) but she was worried. If she had this metal covering her bones, shouldn't it be making them _stronger _instead of weaker?

Suddenly something broke against the windshield, and the sound of an engine revving as it went by jerked her out of her near sleep-like state.

Everyone on the bus gasped and jerked, as the beer bottle fragments slid down the front windshield of the bus, and the man on the motorcycle who'd thrown it raced passed them.

"Everybody hang on." The driver called, as numerous other people on motorcycles raced their way.

Each of them threw their beer bottles at the windows, causing some of the women to scream.

Chloe just narrowed her eyes as they raced passed the bus.

"Anyone catch their patches?" The pretty dark woman asked from the back, where she sat with her partner.

"Patches?" A chubby white man who'd been trying to sell his companies' beauty products to some of the women on board, frowned.

"Gang colors." The girl tried to elaborate. "Insignias."

"They didn't have any." Another girl spoke.

"Outlaws." The man with the dark woman announced. "_Cool_."

The redheaded woman, who'd been talking to her daughters on the phone, turned in her seat. "Okay. What's that supposed to mean? _Outlaws_?"

"They're not outlaws." The dark girl gave her boyfriend/husband/partner a look. "They're _Nomads_."

The redhead frowned, shaking her head. "Okay. What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Chloe frowned. "It means they're Satan's Little Helpers."

"Have they turned around to follow us?" The dark girl called to the driver.

He looked into the review mirror. "No." He gave a sigh of relief and reached for his microphone. "Pardon my french, folks, but it looks like they were just assholing on by." He turned to look behind him at the people. "Nothing to worry about."

"Watch out!" The brunet behind Chloe yelled.

The driver turned to look in front of him in time to dodge the man on the motorcycle coming right at him.

People screamed as the bus swerved dangerously.

"No no no no!" The driver yelled.

Chloe looked up, and saw why, right before the motorcycle carrying a man and woman went under the bus.

The large thing jolted as it ran over the motorcycle and the humans.

"Stop the bus!" Mr. Yarbro yelled. "Stop it now!"

The driver stepped on the brakes, bringing them to an abrupt, screeching stop. He paused for a second, seeming unable to get control of himself.

"We hit him!" Someone screamed.

The guy seated behind Chloe stood.

That movement seemed to jar the driver out of his shock. "Okay. You," he pointed to the brunet. "and you." He pointed to the scruffy yet handsome sandy haired man who had the child's gift. "Come with me. The rest of you, stay here."

"I coach high school football." Mr. Yarbro stood. "I know first aid, CPR."

The driver nodded. "Come with me."

Together, the four men descended from the bus and headed towards the bodies and wreckage behind them.

Whispers and fearful squeaks could be heard from those inside as they crowded around the windows.

Chloe closed her eyes as the scent of blood wafted in through the open door.

No one else could smell the blood, it was too light for normal human senses...but for Chloe...the creature in her only gave her trouble when there was blood. It was why she had to keep her eyes shut. Because if they were open, someone might notice that they'd suddenly bled golden, and morphed catlike.

She needed to control herself.

Control it.

And she would.

She could.

She just needed a couple of minutes to relax and tell the monster inside that _no_ she _couldn't_ give it a taste of the blood so _calm the fuck down_.

"Is anyone getting a signal?" The redhead wanted to know, terror causing her voice to shake. "Is anybody getting a signal?"

"No."

"Nothing."

"Not a damned thing."

"We're out of area."

Chloe took in a deep breath, feeling the tingle of her eyes as they morphed back to their normal, human green.

"Easy fellow!" The driver's voice was elated. "We're going to get you some help!"

Chloe turned and looked out her window, to see the back of the driver's head.

Below him was the male who'd ben driving the motorcycle. By some miracle the man was alive, conscious, and strong enough to pull out his gun and shoot the driver in the head.

The blood spattered across Chloe's window, and she was proud of herself for how in control she was.

The green of her orbs didn't falter once.

"Hey!" The brunet announced. "Time to put the gun down!"

The man shot the brunet in his stomach as he stood.

Chloe's eyes widened.

"Time to go!" The guy who'd been with his dark girlfriend in the back announced as he raced to the front of the bus, to the driver's seat. "No keys!" He searched frantically. "Keys! He took the keys!"

"Duke!" His girlfriend/wife/lover called from the back. "Do something! He's coming back!"

The man outside in leather lifted his gun and began to shoot at the bus.

People screamed and ducked, covering their heads.

"Oh _shit_!" Duke screamed before racing out of the bus and abandoning everyone inside, while running to hide in the all grass by the side of the road.

"Duke!" The pretty dark woman cried as she watched him abandon her. "Son of a bitch!"

The gunshots continued.

Glass cracked as bullets penetrated.

The gun jammed.

The tall, scrubby sandy blonde, and Mr. Yarbo charged, but were easily defeated, the blonde nearly unconscious on the ground, and Mr. Yarbo bleeding from his nose, holding his jaw, as the leather-covered man aimed his gun at the man on the ground.

Suddenly the brunet crept up behind the assailant and hit him on the back of the head with a large rock, knocking him to the ground, unconscious. The brunet, bleeding from his gunshot wound, leaned up against the front of the bus in pain as the man he'd rescued slowly eased up from the ground.

Some people hurried outside from the front.

Chloe sniffed, the scent of blood too strong. "Someone's been shot."

"Oh my god!" The young girl from the back screamed as a young woman slid to the ground, bleeding profusely from the neck. "She's been shot! What do I do? _WHAT DO I DO_?"

"Put pressure on it." Chloe ordered, standing, even prouder at the control she was exerting over herself. The creature within wasn't even trying to ask for anything, wasn't reacting at all.

"It's okay, hang on." The girl cried over the other, using her hands to put pressure on the wound. "Hang on! Oh my god!"

Chloe looked away, out of the windshield, seeing the Salesman, Mr. Yarbro, and the blonde helping the brunet back into the bus, rapidly.

The Salesman hurried to the driver's seat and turned on the engine.

Mr. Yarbro tried to hide the gun he'd taken from the guy in leather, but Chloe noticed. She didn't comment on it though, as the tall blonde helped the injured, bleeding brunet sit down next to her.

His blood...

Her eyes widened and she gulped.

Wow.

It-it smelt unlike anything she'd ever...

The revving of engines behind them pulled Chloe out of her near trance and she got up to look out of the door.

Behind them, lined up all across the road, were the motorcycle gang.

And they looked murderous.

"Wait!" The pretty dark woman called. "What about Duke?"

As one, the motorcycles charged.

The Salesman pressed on the gas but nothing happened. "We're not moving!"

The short hispanic man hurried to look at the different gauges. "Aqui! Aqui!" He pressed one of the large buttons, and Chloe had to hang on tightly as the bus gave a lurch and began picking up speed as it moved.

"Wait!" Duke called from outside as he got up and began running after the bus. "Stop! Please!"

"He's a jerk but you can't just _leave_ him there!" His girlfriend pleaded with the Salesman.

"We're not stopping!" Mr. Yarbro snapped at her.

Chloe sent the coach a look before leaning half out of the bus, arm stretched out. "Come on! Run! Faster!"

"Wait for me!" Duke screamed, running as fast as he could.

"Grab my arm!" Chloe yelled, trying to stretch out further without losing her grip or footing.

Duke outstretched his arm, fingers nearly touching hers and yet not. "Please!"

"RUN!" Chloe screamed.

Their fingers touched and she grabbed hold of him, using the momentum to swing him up onto the doorway with her, both tumbling to the floor.

The door closed behind them.

"Thank you." Duke whispered to Chloe before scrambling to his feet and heading to the back of the bus towards his girlfriend. "Baby-."

She raised a finger to silence him, eyes narrowed. "We'll talk about this later."

And then she punched him so hard he collapsed to the ground.

From where she had yet to get up, Chloe didn't even bother keeping the grin from her face.

The bus continued to pick up speed, but the sound of the engines grew closer and closer.

"They're coming up!" Someone yelled as the motorcycles began to drive up alongside the bus.

"Hey!" The injured brunet called to the Salesman. "What's your name?"

"Lindley." He croaked. "Walter Lindley."

"Mr. Lindley." The brunet kept a hand pressed to his bleeding side. "You're driving 20 tons of steel. _Use it_."

Lindley blinked and pressed down harder on the gas while beginning to swerve on the narrow road, forcing the motorcycles to pull back somewhat or be forced off of the road.

"Oh my god. Hang on!" The girl in the back was still cradling the injured on. "Please hang on!"

"Does anyone have any medical training?" The redheaded mother called. "Is there a first aid kit on the bus?"

Chloe watched them.

Once she might have been able to help.

But that'd been before changing Lois.

Ever since then, Chloe's ability to heal others had vanished. Her body healed itself, although slower and more painful than before, but she was unable to use it to heal others anymore.

And so she watched as the girl died.

"No." The girl holding the dead one whispered. "We-we don't need it anymore."

Chloe had known the girl would die anyway.

That wound had been too deep, she'd been bleeding too much.

Still, it was sad to see such a young life be lost.

"We need it." The sandy blonde announced, referring to the first aid kit. "He's bleeding too much."

Chloe forced herself to her knees and gave a little squeak as an unexpected turn had her sliding up between the brunet's thighs. Her hands reached out and grabbed his thighs as the bus gave another swerve, and she looked up at him. "Hi."

He looked down at her and chuckled, the sound laced in pain. "Hello."

Clearing her throat, she lifted his shirt and examined the wound. "It's just a flesh wound, you'll be alright." She turned to the other man. "What's your name?"

"Desmond." He announced.

"Okay, Desmond." She gave him a quick smile. "Get me my backpack, will you?"

He nodded and grabbed onto the seats to help him stay standing as he made his way towards her seat.

"You're going to be alright, the bullet just grazed you and continued on, but you're bleeding a lot." She couldn't help but notice the _six pack_ this guy was sporting.

Wow.

She'd never really seen a genuine six pack before.

The blonde forced herself to look away. "Does anyone have a tampon?"

"Yes!" The redhead announced, fumbling in her bag before passing it to Chloe.

"Thanks." The blonde accepted it. "I'm Chloe."

"Maudie." The woman smiled tremulously before sitting down.

Desmond returned with her backpack. "This thing is _heavy_!"

She smirked as she reached for her bag and placed it and the tampon on the seat next to the brunet. Opening it she searched inside before pulling out a shirt and some disinfectant. "This is going to sting a little." Pouring the disinfectant on the shirt, she used it to wipe the injury.

To his credit, her patient didn't even hiss.

Working diligently, Chloe leaned in to blow at the injury, knowing it helped with the sting a little.

The only problem was that it brought her face close to his abs.

And he smelt good.

And she wasn't only referring to his blood.

Keeping her mind focused on the job, she blew at the disinfectant and watched it dry before leaning back down and reaching for the tampon. Using her teeth to help tear at the paper covering, she pressed the tampon alongside the slash in his side and looked up at Desmond. "Hold it here."

He nodded and did as told.

She reached into her bag and pulled out duct tape.

"I'm kinda scared to ask _why_ you're carrying duct tape around with you." Her patient chuckled painfully.

"Then don't ask." She snarked, using the duct tape to wrap the injury tight and stop the blood flow.

One of the people riding alongside them used his gun to slam into the windows, which had already been weakened from the shots sustained.

"They're trying to get in!" The girl in the back screamed.

One of the men riding on their side stood up and actually stood on the seat of his motorcycle as it rode on, his dark eyes watching them.

Chloe had to admit it.

She was impressed.

Shooting echoed behind them.

"They're shooting at the engine!" Mr. Yarbro yelled. "Who has a phone? Call 911! _Highway patrol_!"

"I've been trying!" Maudie had her phone out. "There's no service!"

"_Fucking Texas_!" Mr. Yarbro snapped.

"Hey hey!" The dark girl called from behind. "What about the bus radio?"

"Doesn't work." Lindley called from the front. "It got shot."

"_Shit_." The sandy-haired blonde whispered.

"We have to get off the road." Mr. Yarbro announced.

"We stop, we die. Do you understand that?" Chloe sat down next to her patient, speaking to Lindley. "We _die_."

"There's a turn off over there." Mr. Yarbro pointed.

"Maybe there's a town!" Maudie exclaimed.

"I don't see anything." The blood-covered girl in the back declared.

"Should we take it?" Lindley asked, referring to the turn off.

One of the men, the one who'd been standing on the motorcycle, was now sitting down, aiming his gun at Lindley.

"Take it!" Someone yelled.

Mr. Yarbro, seeing the shooter, jumped up and forced Lindley to take the turn off, missing the shoot that would have killed him otherwise.

They took the turn off at a dangerous speed, and ran through the chain in the middle of the road sectioning it off, breaking the chain.

The motorcycles hesitated a second before racing after them.

The bus sped off of the highway onto the dirt road in front of them, the passengers being bounced around harder than before.

The guy next to Chloe hissed in pain.

"Ooooh, this road, it takes us nowhere good." The dark woman announced form the back.

Yarbro turned towards her. "You want to turn around and go back, honey?"

"You want me to pitch your sorry ass out this window and let our friends deal with you?" She countered, not backing down.

Finally, Yarbro pulled out the gun. "I may not be as helpless as you _think_."

"Put it away!" Maudie exclaimed.

"Hey!" Duke called from where he was looking out of the window. "There's one of them coming up!"

Everyone crowded around the windows to get a better look, which Chloe thought was an absolutely stupid idea considering that they were currently being chased by gun-totting, trigger happy bikers.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this." Lindley grinned at the wheel.

Gunshots continued to fire on the bus.

"It's a dead end!" Lindley called from the front. "There's a fence!"

Chloe stood and grabbed onto the pole, eyeing the large fence. "Go through it!"

"Everybody hold on!" The man next to him yelled as they broke through the large fence, which was made of corrugated roofing sheets. The bus swerved viciously, skidding, nearly toppling over at a couple of times. Chloe held on tightly to the pole as they entered a junkyard of sorts, barely managing not to hit the abandoned cars and other assorted junk left there. As they drove through a boat blocking the path, she screamed and closed her eyes, giving her back to the windshield and feeling the heat on her back as the boat exploded and they drove through the flames, thankfully coming out relatively unscathed on the other side.

The bus swerved, Lindley was obviously disoriented, and ran into the abandoned building in the junkyard, finally bringing the joyride from hell to a stop.

Chloe cried as she lost her grip during the crash and was flung back. She could have been seriously injured if the brunet hadn't grabbed her shirt and given her a yank, causing her to instead collapse onto him.

Behind them fire blocked the way and the motorcycles came to a pensive stop.

Chloe looked up into the blue/green eyes of her rescuer, whom she was currently in the lap of. "Um, hi."

"Hi." He smiled a little painfully at her.

Realizing she was pressing up against his wound, Chloe jumped off of him. "I'm so sorry!"

"I'm not." His smile was still tinged with pain, and yet genuine at the same time.

She felt herself blushing for the first time since...since she'd been to that cave in Romania.

"Everybody off the bus." Yarbro announced, heading to the front and stopping by Lindley.

There was a gasp.

Chloe turned, eyes widening as she gazed upon the small man, pinned to his seat, having been impaled by some tubing when he'd run into the building.

Blood was everywhere.

Some was even on her.

And yet she hadn't noticed.

Because she was on this guy's lap.

She paled, wondering what in the world that meant.

"He's gone." Yarbro announced, standing once more. "Move it!" He forced the door open and jumped outside. "Hurry up! Faster dammit! Faster! Into the building!"

Chloe grabbed her backpack and helped her rescuer out, vaguely noticing that the sign of the building actually read WRECKING YARD instead of Junkyard.

They hurried to the front of the building but the door was closed tight and there were bars on the windows. For an abandoned place it was sure left secured.

Maudie rushed to the back, where there was a tall chain link fence held together by a padlocked chain, yet it was loose enough that it could be pulled apart slightly for people to pass through. "Someone help me!"

The engines continued to rev from the other side of the fire.

Desmond rushed to her side and together they held the two sides open as far as they could.

"Go through!" Maudie cried, urging them inside as the people squeezed passed.

The leader of the motorcycle gang raced through the dwindling fire, his men following.

Duke looked up at the sound of the approaching engine. "Oh man! We're totally screwed!"

Yarbro pulled out the gun and began firing at the motorcyclists.

They pressed on their brakes and turned, speeding away.

"Yeah!" He called proudly despite the fact that none of his shots had hit a target. "You _better_ run!"

The last of the people made it through, and they tried finding a place to hide amongst the junk in that place.

Chloe looked around her, sure this was more of a junkyard than any wrecking yard she'd seen.

The pretty dark woman tried the back door of the building in desperation. "It's locked!"

The motorcyclists turned around and began their return.

The small group of people went towards what seemed like a garage.

"It's a dead end!"

Chloe looked around her.

"We've got to make a barrier." The brunet stood next to her, holding his side. "We have to keep them out and that fence won't do it on its own."

Desmond nodded his agreement, hurrying towards one of the half taken apart cars. A couple of the men hurried after him, including the brunet, and they managed to flip the car to its side, and push it up against the fence. Chloe and the females flipped over tables, barrels, _anything_ they could find, and began stacking them against the fence, forming a barrier between them and their pursuers.

The gang navigated through the junk out in the yard and stopped their motorcycles, descending from them, and watched as Chloe and the others formed a tight barrier as fast as they could.

Duke came out from one of the old RVs.

Chloe looked at him. "You. Keep an eye out back."

"Yeah right." His (ex?) girlfriend sneered. "_I'll_ do it."

Duke rolled his eyes at her as she raced towards the back.

Suddenly there was _ping_ of a bullet ricochetting off of a metal plate Yarbro and the brunet were putting up as the barrier, and more bullets flew as everyone ducked and tried to take cover.

Yarbro pulled out the gun and began shooting randomly.

Wasting the Goddamn bullets.

If bullets weren't flying out at them Chloe would have probably gone to him and hit him with the gun.

Suddenly the shots ceased and there was an eerie stillness she didn't trust.

"They've stopped shooting." Maudie whispered. "Help me over here."

Chloe nodded and went to her side, both crouched over as they grabbed another barrel and pushed up against the barrier.

The gang were by a shed, smoking, seeming at ease.

"Hey coach." The brunet stood, holding his side. "What's your name?"

"Yarbro." The coach replied. "Jerry Yarbro."

"How many rounds do you have left in there, Jerry?" He asked, going towards him.

Yarbro looked at his gun, confused.

The brunet bent to his knees in front of him with a sigh. "Here, let me see."

Yarbro twisted away, holding the gun and refusing to let go like some spoilt kid with a toy.

"Mr. Yarbro, maybe you should let him see it." Desmond tried convincing.

"No, that's okay." The brunet shook his head. "We'll do the math. That weapon holds thirteen rounds. After biker boy reloaded he fired once at this guy," he pointed to Desmond. "Once in the air, and once at you, leaving ten shots."

"He didn't fire at me." Desmond narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, he did." Chloe butted into the conversation, a little curious to how the brunet knew about guns.

"No he didn't." Desmond insisted.

Chloe shook her head. "Check your collar."

The brunet looked at her in surprise.

Desmond seemed wary, and as he checked his collar, his eyes widened when he saw the bullet hole, realizing just how close to dead he'd been.

The brunet turned his attention back to Yarbro. "Now, you've capped off four shots already, Jerry. You've expended 40 per cent of our ammo and you haven't hit a thing."

"Well he bought us some time to get through the fence." Duke defended.

The brunet ignored him, eyeing the coach. "You should give me that weapon."

Yarbro sneered. "Find your own."

The sound of an engine revving caused them to look up in time to see one of the bikers ride away, leaving his friends behind.

"They're leaving!" Maudie exclaimed breathlessly. "Maybe his shots _did_ scare them off."

Everyone turned to watch the lone biker leave.

"One." Chloe began. "That's only one guy leaving, the rest are right there. Two, they have more guns than us and a more ammo too. And they _also_ know Coach here is a piss-poor shot." She ignored Yarbro's glare at that. "_Why_ would you think that they'd be scared off?"

"Go run asshole!" Yarbro yelled after the motorcyclist, pride on his face.

"Uh, uh." The pretty dark woman shook her head. "Nomads don't run."

"_Thank you_!" Chloe threw her hands up into the air in exasperation.

Yarbro sneered at the brunet. "What do you say _now_ huh?"

The brunet shook his head in disgust. "Haven't you listened to the girls? He's not _running_ you jackass."

"Then what is he doing?" Desmond asked, worry deepening his voice.

Chloe hugged herself tightly. "He's going for reinforcements."

The smug sneer melted from Yarbro's face.

Maudie slid down an old, dirt covered Coca Cola machine with a soft cry.

Chloe and the brunet exchanged concerned looks.

The sun began to set.

And this had only just begun.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Exit Speed/Supernatural**

A/N: I feel the need to warn people that this series is supposed to be longish-and Chloe will be pulling a "Bond" in most of the segments.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Night descended on the group huddled behind their barricade, and the bikers waiting outside for reinforcements.

Chloe admitted to have pulled herself away from society after what had happened with the Cave in the sense that she wasn't as friendly or outgoing as she'd once been so known to be, but the woman took the initiative to learn the names of the people huddled with her. Not only did it breed familiarity, but it helped her to see these people as, well... This was going to sound very bad but it was true. Knowing their names, knowing a little about their backgrounds, would help her see them more as _people, _and not just living organisms going through the same thing she was.

Well, maybe not the _same_ thing.

Her bones were paining her again, every single bone in her body...other than the ones in her right hand. It was as if the marrow was being attacked from within, and it was taking a great effort to keep from curling into a ball in the corner and crying.

This wasn't the time to cry.

They had assholes on their tail and she needed to be alert.

Out of all of the people here, only Sam-the brunet-seemed to have any chance of making it out of this alive. And since he was injured that slimmed down his chances.

"We have to be away from here by the time those reinforcements arrive." Sam arrived by her side, leaning against the building and looking ahead of him. "Otherwise no one will make it."

"I know." The blonde agreed, rummaging through the junk, looking for something that might be of use to them. "But none of the cellphones work, and we're cut off from everyone, and Coach Asshole is hogging the gun." She looked up at Sam from where she was bent at the knees. "I'm considering shooting him for it."

Sam chuckled, and then went silent when he realized she was serious. "You would shoot him for the gun."

"Yes." And she would. She really would.

The blonde was getting sick and tired of being in these sorts of situations, but she realized that since a child she just attracted near-death and destruction. And the only good thing she could say that had come out of all of this was her determination to survive-and the skills and knowledge she kept accumulating after every near-death.

And right now...

Right _now_, her instincts were telling her to disable the Coach (since shooting him would only waste a bullet), and use the rest of the bullets on the bikers. She doubted there were enough bullets to take out all of them, but there'd be enough to even the numbers a little more.

She looked up at the sky.

It was getting darker and darker.

If she wasn't in so much agony she could have snuck out under the cover of darkness and invaded the camp-done away with the rest of the members.

Maybe.

She sighed and looked down at the junk before her once more.

It disturbed her how the thought of killing didn't bother her anymore.

Picking up a screwdriver, she stood and went to the door of the building, using the tool to force open the lock.

Taking in a deep breath and shoving the screwdriver into the back pocket of her jeans, Chloe entered the building, her eyes shifting to their molten gold, feline form automatically. The darkness lit up as if it were midday and she sighed as she saw the dust and the cobwebs.

No one had been here for a _very_ long time.

"I can't see anything." Sam hissed behind her. "It's too dark. Do you have a flashlight in your bag? I had one in mine-but it's outside the barrier, still in the bus."

"No, I don't. Sorry." It'd never occurred to her to include a flashlight when she'd been packing for this trip. Not when her eyes morphed so naturally and night was never dark for her anymore. Still, she decided that when she got out of this alive (because if the monsters of the cave, Serpents, and _Predators_ couldn't kill her, a couple of bastards on bicycles the _hell_ wouldn't) she would keep one around if only for appearance's sake.

Chloe opened and closed her left, throbbing fist, flexing the fingers and wincing at the pain in her joints. "There's a phone, but given the state this place is in, I doubt it works."

"Huh? How can you see it?" Sam asked, still standing in the doorway.

"I eat my carrots religiously." She snarked, maneuvering through the junk in the building with ease as she made her way to the phone and tried it, bringing the receiver to her ear and trying some of the buttons before putting it back down. "Disconnected. Not even a ringtone."

"Fuck." Sam hissed, leaning his head back against the doorframe. "There has to be _some way_ of calling for help."

"Yeah, but we just haven't found it yet." Chloe replied, letting her eyes morph back to human when she turned towards him and the light of the moon shining from outside. Her gaze fell to his side, which he was still holding. "I'm going to ask Maudie for another of her tampons. That needs to be re-tended to."

"What are you running from?"

The strange question stopped her as she'd begun her careful trip back to the door. "What?"

"You're on a bus, on Christmas Eve, with a pile of strangers." Sam looked at her in the darkness. "What are you running from?"

"If your theory is so sound, then _everyone_ on that bus was running from something. Including you." She snapped, feeling defensive as he hit a little too close to home. "What are _you_ running from?"

He paused, a dark expression on his young face, before he sighed and looked up at the sky. "Everything."

She frowned, not having expected him to answer.

"My girlfriend, Jess. She-she was killed some months ago by the same-person-who killed my mother." Sam continued "My father has been searching for him, and I was with my brother. But now my father has found the guy and doesn't want me to come and help him deal with him. So I left my brother and was heading towards where my father was even though he doesn't want me there." Sam' gaze lowered to Chloe. "You want to shoot Coach, I want to kill the bastard who killed my mom and girlfriend."

She was taken back by the pain and anger and murder in his voice.

The blonde sighed. "My-I don't even know if you can call him my boyfriend but he was very important to me." She kicked at a rusty can at her feet. "We were on an...expedition together and got hurt. I could handle it. He couldn't. He left because he was changing and couldn't stop it, and didn't want me to have to suffer because of how-different-he was." She'd never talked to anyone who hadn't met him about Jack. But it was...relieving...to be able to do so. "I didn't want to let it go, though, and that got me and my cousin-the only blood family I have left-in a lot of trouble." Chloe gulped, trying as always to get over the guilt of having gotten Lois killed. "I nearly lost her because I couldn't let go of the past."

Sam's jaw was clenched. "What are you saying? That I should just let Jess' killer live? That I should just-."

"I'm not saying anything, Sam." Chloe sighed, feeling tired and in pain. "The world would probably be a better place if you _did_ kill him."

He frowned at her before looking up at the sky. "Jess loved the stars. Always said that there wasn't as many in California as there was in her hometown."

Chloe smirked. "Depends, of course, what sort of _star_ you're referring to."

He nodded his agreement, yet still looked up at the skies. "I don't know why I'm telling you this. I don't tell people this. I don't talk about it at all. About _her_ at all. Not with anyone. Not even with my brother. And despite the fact that he hates what he calls 'chick flick' moments, he's been trying to get me to talk about this ever since it happened." Sam closed his eyes tightly. "But it _hurts."_

"Your brother obviously cares about you, he wants to help you get passed this so you can move on." Just like Lex and Lois were trying to help _her_ do the same, bless their meddling souls. "It's just that sometimes you can't open up with the people you love. You need to talk to a stranger, someone who can understand what you're going through, listen, and empathize."

Sam's gaze returned to her. "So you're saying we're empathizing with each other, that's why we're sharing the sorrows of our lives."

She shrugged. "Weirder things have happened."

He snorted, looking back up. "Tell _me_ about it."

Chloe wondered if, before he'd had to be placed in the cryo-chamber to contain his out of control mutation, Jack had ever talked to anyone at Weyland about her like this. It was obvious that even in death, Sam's heart belonged faithfully to Jess, and Chloe doubted that he'd ever really stop loving his ex girlfriend. He didn't look the type.

She had to admire that...though she kinda felt sorry for any girl that would fall in love with him later on since they'd never really have all of his heart. Jess would always keep a part of it, and it would take a special kind of girl to be able to accept that.

Suddenly the lights flickered on.

They looked up.

Annabel, the teenaged girl with the streaks in her hair and blood on her clothes, hurried in front of them. "Mr. Vargas found a generator and got it to work. And the bikers outside all scrambled out of the light into the shadows."

"They don't want us getting a clear shot at them." Sam deduced.

"Obviously they haven't realized that the one with the gun is a pisspoor shot." Chloe grumbled.

Annabel smiled brightly. "But at least they aren't firing at the lights."

Chloe sighed, running a hand over her hair as she walked towards her. "That's because they're saving the ammo for _us_."

Annabel's smile melted.

Chloe didn't feel bad for saying this. The girl needed to be alert. "Tell everyone to keep their heads down. With the lights we can see them and they can see us. We're all targets."

She nodded and hurried away to do as told, keeping ducked the whole time.

Chloe watched her go.

She kinda liked Annabel. The girl had spunk. Reminded her of a more subdued, teenaged Lois.

"Miren! Miren!" Mr. Vargas arrived with some tubing's and such. "Con esto podemos hacer un canon! Para defendernos!"

Sam's eyes were wide and on the small man. "Puedes hacer un canon con eso? De verdad?"

Apparently Chloe wasn't the only one who knew some Spanish.

"Si! Si!" Mr. Vargas nodded energetically. "Lo que necesito es algo para despacharlo." Mr. Vargas was talking excitedly. "Para prenderlo." He looked around. "Aqui lo tienen. Estoy seguro. Yo lo busco." And with that he was off.

"I'm-going to go help him." Sam announced, hurrying after the short, chubby, yet _fast_ man.

Chloe put her hands on her hips.

If Mr. Vargas could really pull that off-if he _really_ could make some sort of cannon with the materials at his disposal-she was going to have a long talk with him about his career options once they survived this.

The blonde made her way to where Desiree, Duke, Coach and Desmond were.

Desiree had a bottle of half empty scotch she'd found in the RV and passed it to Desmond. "Can you find Sam and give this to him? It'll help him with the pain."

Desmond nodded and walked away to find the tall brunet.

Desiree then sat down and pulled off her high heels, shrugging on some faded, worn, mismatched yet wearable female tennis shoes she'd found amongst the junk.

Duke watched her as he and Coach Yarbro continued packing things against the barrier. "You could _help_, you know."

She looked up at him and sneered. "Oh you want my help baby?" She raised an eyebrow, the disgust visible on her face. "Ok. When building a barricade-_probably_ not smart to use things that explode."

Duke froze, looking down at the box he had in its hands.

It clearly read: QUICK START BRAND! STARTER FLUID FOR CARBURATED ENGINES. WARNING! HIGHLY FLAMMABLE!

"Does that help you?" Desiree sneered.

From where she was by the stacked up cars, Chloe snorted in amusement.

Duke cleared his throat and looked around in embarrassment as Desiree returned to ignoring him.

Coach gave Duke a commiserating look. "She'll cool down eventually."

Duke turned to look at him incredulously. "If she cools down any more she's going to give me _frostbite_, man."

Coach had to nod his agreement to that.

Duke sighed, and together they started taking away the few boxes with of the QUICK START BRAND that they had already packed up against the barricade.

Leaning against the wall of one of the sheds, Chloe shook her head and looked out through the gaps between the old cars. Her eyes shifted slightly, facilitating her sight in the darkness, yet not enough to truly change color or shape.

Sensing movement, Chloe turned in time to see the barrel of a shotgun peeking out through one of the glassless windows of the third rusty, stacked car, and a hand silently making its way to the handle outside, obviously unable to open the door from the inside. Reaching behind her and pulling out the screwdriver, Chloe snarled and drove the tool through the man's hand and he let out a shot in reflex as she quickly grabbed the barrel of the shotgun with the other.

Annabel screamed and everyone ducked as the shot flew wide.

The man loosened his grip on his weapon as he screamed in pain, and she managed to jerk the shotgun out on his grip and out of the window.

Hearing shots, Chloe only managed to duck in time to miss being hit as Coach pulled out his gun and began shooting at random in her direction.

A bullet pierced the car inches from her head.

The man in the car above her yanked his hand free from the screwdriver.

Coach hide behind a barrel.

Chloe snarled at him before grabbing the shotgun and climbing up the cars in time to see the other man beginning to slide out the other side. She aimed the shotgun and fired once.

The man collapsed backwards onto the seat, the back of his head blown in.

"Did I hit him?" Coach Yarbro called excitedly from behind her. "I hit him! Didn't I? I injured him?"

Chloe closed her eyes tightly, wanting to _kill_ him.

Clicking on the safety, Chloe shoved the shotgun down the back of the inside of her shirt, the warm barrel sliding in between her skin and the waistband of her jeans as she used her left hand to grab the guy she shot, and the right to hold on as she made her descent. With a grunt she jerked the man down and he fell to the ground before she jumped down next to him, her bones sending jolts of agony up her body at the abuse.

"I injured him, didn't I? Before you shot him?" Yarbro came up to her, all smug and excited.

Chloe pulled out the shotgun from her back with her right hand.

"Betcha glad _now _that I-."

Turning, the blonde clocked him so hard with her left fist that he fell to the ground. "You _fucker_!" She hissed, barely keeping enough control over herself to keep her eyes from shifting. "The only person you came _close_ to shooting was _me!_"

"You psycho _bitch_!" Yarbro snarled, aiming his pistol at her.

In seconds the safety was off and her shotgun was aimed at him. "Oh, _try_ it. _Please_ try it." She tightened her hold on the trigger.

Despite the fact that she knew she was keeping her eyes from shifting, the coach must have seen _something_, because his face went pale and he lowered his gun.

"Chloe?"

She looked up to see Sam inching his way towards her.

"We're all on the same team." He tried.

She snorted and turned to glare at Yarbro as he picked himself up. "You point that thing at me _one more time_ and I will _end_ you, you hear me?"

He opened his mouth, closed it and then sneered at her. "_Fuckin' Psychotic Bitch_." And with that he stormed off.

"Are you okay?" Annabel asked from where she'd been standing close to Desmond.

Chloe nodded, passing the shotgun to Sam.

He received it in confusion. "Why-?"

"You're probably a much better shot than me."

It was a lie and they both knew it.

But she knew something he didn't.

Her left hand had just broken.

Chloe cradled her broken limb, thanking her high pain threshold for the fact that she wasn't on the floor screaming. "You should check this guy. See if he has any more ammo on him, or a phone that works or something."

Maudie and Annabel looked sick at the thought of checking the body.

Desiree and Desmond shared looks before going to do the job.

Duke looked faintish.

Chloe turned.

"Where are you going?" Sam called.

"I need to be alone for a while." Chloe responded, heading a little ways from them to the solitude of the darkest and further part of their little camp. She entered the little shed and finally allowed the sob to escape her lips as she slid down the wall and looked at her deformed hand.

What was _happening_ to her?

Her breathing was rapid and painful as she felt the healing mutation inside of her take over, warming her hand and causing it to glow in the darkness of the shed as her broken bones were highlighted against her skin. It was so contrasted she could literally watch in the darkness as the fragments that were her hand bones began to reform agonizingly. She closed her eyes, unable to keep them open any longer, and bit down hard on her bottom lip to keep from screaming.

Her teeth pierced the skin of her lip and she tasted her own blood.

The pain continued on.

Suddenly the bones of her wrist broke-breaking up all the way to her shoulder.

Chloe bit down hard to try and keep the scream silent, but she knew a little noise made it passed her lips.

Thankfully, she blacked out around then.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Exit Speed/Supernatural**

**some information found on www. sptimes. com**

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Chloe?"

Chloe groaned, feeling groggy as she forced her heavy eyelids open at the sound of that soft voice. "Annabel?"

The young woman with the blue streaks through her messy hair and thick kohl around her eyes leaned over her. "Are you okay? You were gone for a while and I got worried."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Chloe tried flexing her hand and moving her muscles tentatively. Other than a little sore she was okay, which was great. She felt a little different though, and she didn't know why. It worried her. "How's everything out there?"

"Coach is sulking, and Sam has everyone on watch." Annabel was bent to her knees. "I need to show you something."

"What is it?" Chloe sat up, frowning.

Annabel just held out her hand. "I need to _show_ it."

Accepting the hand and the help up, Chloe followed the dark haired girl out of the shed and towards one of the other buildings.

"I discovered this while looking around." Annabel announced, motioning to a trap door on the top of the ceiling. She crawled up some shaky looking stacked boxes and flung the trap door open silently before crawling up out of sight.

Chloe joined her up and found herself on top of the roof of the building. It looked like they'd been planning on building a second story but had left the place before any real construction could be made. Only thing up there was a little of a wall that had been started. "Keep down."

Annabel nodded, both crouched as they made their way to the far edge, kneeling down behind the half started wall and peering over it. "Look." She pointed to where the gang were by the larger shed outside of the barrier, and some little distance away. They were hanging up something from the rafters. "We have a good view of them from here. We could keep an eye on them without them knowing."

Chloe's gaze narrowed in the darkness before she shifted them slightly, enough for her to make out more. "There were more before."

Annabel nodded before pointing somewhere else. "Do you see those old refrigerators? There's going to be another one there."

Chloe had to agree, though she was curious as to how Annabel had guessed. "How do you know?"

"Because that's where _I_ would be." The girl explained. "They've got good cover, could open fire on our barricade and half of the yard."

She was right.

Chloe turned to look at her, impressed. "Are you a hunter or something?"

Annabel cleared her throat, obviously uncomfortable. "I'm a twelfth tier dark elf ranger."

Chloe blinked. "Excuse me?"

The younger female cleared her throat once more. "You know video game conventions, stuff like that?"

Chloe blinked, finally understanding the girl's clothes. "You mean where people dress up and pretend to be a part of their favorite video games, right?"

Annabel sighed. "Something like that." She cleared her throat. "I was actually on my way to California for a dark elf archery competition."

"So you have your bow and arrows here?" Chloe frowned, not understanding why this hadn't been mentioned before.

They'd had more weapons than they'd thought.

"It's back on the bus with the rest of the luggage."

"And you're a tournament rated dark elf." Chloe's eyes narrowed, her mind already working rapidly, giving a look at the unsuspecting gang members below before looking back at a now horrified Annabel.

"I shoot at targets. Not at _people._"

"They're going to be shooting at _you_." Chloe needed her to understand this. "This isn't a tournament anymore, Annabel. This is life and death. The _nicest_ thing these people will do to you is kill you on sight." She paused. "But you're pretty, and I doubt they'll do that. They'll want to keep you and the other women alive for a while."

Annabel went paler at the implication.

"So, don't think of them as humans, because they're not." Chloe tried to put this in a way that Annabel might be able to relate, and her mind went immediately to the Lord of the Rings movies Lois had made her watch so they could perve on the hot guys. "They're not men, they're orcs."

Annabel looked up at the comparison.

"Come on." Chloe nodded for the girl to follow her as she made her way slowly back.

After a second's hesitation, Annabel did just that.

Chloe lowered herself down the trap door and was surprised to find people waiting down below. Obviously they'd seen her and Annabel come in here and had followed, and were waiting on them.

"What did you see?" Sam asked, coming into the room with Desmond at his side.

Maudie came towards her as Annavel slipped down by Chloe's side. "Were you able to see them? How many were there?"

Chloe sighed. "I counted thirteen, but there were a couple I really couldn't see so I'm thinking around eighteen."

Annabel nodded her agreement.

"Where were they?" Sam wanted to know, motioning to the table in the room. "Can you show us?"

Chloe motioned for Annabel to go ahead.

The girl nodded and went to the table, picking up a can. "Let's say this is us." She put it down before picking up some nails. "The majority are here at their barn, hanging up chains from the rafters-which doesn't bode well at _all_." She put down most of the nails by the fork designated as the enemies' barn. "We'll call them Dasher, Dancer and Prancer, they're over here by this barn." She positioned the rest of the nails as to where their human counterparts were. "Vixen's by that pile of fridges out there. Um, Comet, Donner and there here covering the gate between here and the office is Blitzen."

"You skipped one." Coach announced as he noticed the nail remaining in Annabel's hand, seeming calm and yet ignoring Chloe's presence.

She quite liked it that way.

"Cupid." Maudie frowned. "He'd be the one that went for reinforcement."

"I'm surprised they haven't tried to burn us out." Sam admitted, frowning as he looked down at the table.

"They're afraid to." Coach Yarbro answered. "Fires can be seen a long way off."

"No." Desiree shook her head from where she was leaning against the wall. "They're waiting for the rest of the pack to arrive." She looked up at them. "They're gonna wanna share us."

Annabel went pale, looking at Chloe, probably remembering their conversation on the roof. "How do you know so much about Nomads and stuff?"

"I dated a biker for a while." Desiree admitted as she came towards the table. "He said crews like this, Nomads, they're like locusts. Most of them are permanently wired on crystal meth. They nest in an area for a while. They strip it for whatever they need: food, fuel, money...women. And then they move on."

Both Annabel and Maudie were beginning to look queasy.

"But my boyfriend, he did some pretty hardcore things and didn't break a sweat. He was scared of _nothing_." Desiree eyed them all intensely. "But these Nomads? They scared the shit out of him."

"So we play defense until help comes." Coach decided. "We run up their clock."

Chloe began playing around with her watch, eyeing the flickering light with a sigh.

"Yeah, I mean, someone's gotta come looking for us sooner or later, right?" Annabel was eager to believe this theory.

"No." Maudie shook her head, pulling out the bus' itinerary from her handbag which despite everything had never left her side. She probably found some comfort in having it with her. "Our next stop was supposed to be Picadillo Texas, and-."

"Well, if we don't check in they're going to come looking for us." Coach interrupted. "We can hold out that long."

"Will you just listen to me for a second?" Maudie tried again.

"We won't hold two minutes if they try and rush this place." Sam interrupted, eyes on Coach.

Coach sneered at him. "You prefer the _bus_? Because that worked out _so well_ for the College Chick and Mister Shampoo Man!"

"Hey!" Desire snapped. "_You're_ the reason we're on this road, _Coach_."

He turned to her, furious. "We can hold!"

"Will you just _shut the fuck up_?" Maudie snapped, causing everyone to look at her in surprise.

Even Chloe looked up from where she'd been playing with her damaged watch.

"Sorry." Sam cleared his throat. "You were saying something?"

"Pardon my language." Maudie looked around them. "But Picadillo wasn't an official stop. If we don't show up there they'll just think we stopped somewhere else for gas and food. Our next official stop is _El Paso_. That's three hundred miles further."

"What does that mean?" Annabel looked around for answers.

Chloe's gaze returned to her watch as she fiddled with it. "It means they won't know we're missing until approximately six hours from now."

"Yeah, and by then Mr. Cupid will be back with every freak biker in the state." Maudie agreed, folding back up the itineracy.

"What do we do?" Annabel asked, nerves obvious in the shaking of her voice. "We're going to _die_."

Chloe cleared her throat. "I have some good news and bad news to add to this."

Sam frowned as he turned to look at her. "What do you mean?"

The blonde sighed, feeling _very_ uncomfortable right now. "The good news is that someone out there _does_ know we're in distress, or, well, that _I_ am in distress."

Everyone turned to look at her.

"What? How?" Maudie wanted to know. "None of the cellulars are working! How could you have gotten out a distress signal to someone?"

"I didn't. Not exactly." Chloe leaned against the wall and looked up at the ceiling. "My body did."

"What crock are you saying?" Coach snapped.

"I'm _saying_ that when you feel fear or danger, your body does certain things." Chloe scratched her cheek. "Your amygdala is the body's central alarm system, right? So when a threat is perceived it lets us act almost instantaneously. The reaction begins with a sensory stimulus, like a scar or something, and then information is captured by our senses and routed first to the Thalmus, and the Thalmus then sends an immediate signal to the amygdala. The Thalmus _also_ sends a message to the appropriate Sensory Cortex, where the stimulus is evaluated. If there is a threat, the amygdala is informed again and puts the body on red alert."

"We don't have _all fucking day_." Coach snapped. "What's your goddamned point with the biology lesson?"

"I don't have time to _stupid it down_ for you." Chloe snapped. "When you're scared, your heart pumps faster and harder, you generate more heat and begin to sweat. Your blood pressure rises and blood drains from capillaries near the skin's surface. You stomach empties and the digestive system stops. Your muscles get more glucose so the body can have more energy, and also more blood is drained from other areas of your body and pumped into the muscles and other vitals organs, preparing them for action." The blonde took in a deep breath, running her fingers through her hair. "I have a chip inserted inside of my body that not only picks up on the changes in my body whenever I'm hurt or afraid or in danger, but it sends out a distress signal to the Main Computer and gives my exact location to my employers so I can be speedily found and given assistance if needed."

There was silence.

"Where do you work?" Desiree wanted to know. "The _Pentagon_?"

"You all can't actually _believe_ this crap!" Yarbro snapped, motioning towards the blonde. "Look at her! She's barely a kid! Probably still a teenager! There's no way any of what she's saying is true!"

"You don't have to believe it." Chloe shrugged, a little resentful of the fact that people apparently still thought she was a teenager.

It was annoying.

She was an _adult_ for fucks sake.

"Are you telling us the truth?" Sam asked Chloe slowly.

She looked up at him and nodded.

"Then I believe you." He announced.

"What's the bad news?" Maudie asked.

"I can't believe you fucking idiots." Yarbro snapped as he stormed out of the place.

Chloe felt better already as she lifted her wrist, showing her watch. "This is my transmitter, it's what sends the signal, and it's been damaged in all the hustle and bustle. I mean, it's still working...kinda. I mean, it's transmitting, but not very strong, and it keeps dying every couple of minutes before rebooting. Its going to be hard for my people to be able to triangulate where I am. It might take them a while. I'm not sure when the transmitter started to malfunction or how long until it dies out completely."

"Oh boy." Desiree took in a deep breath. "What does that mean? What do we do?"

"I don't know." Chloe admitted. "We could stay here and try hold those bikers off-but we don't know how long it will take my people to find us. Those bikers could be here and have used our bones as _toothpicks_ before they arrived. Or we could try and make a break for it, but we only have one gun-Yarbro's doesn't count-and a bow with some arrows to count as weapons. Also, leaving, we don't have the advantage of having some little barrier between us and them."

"This isn't much of a barrier." Sam had to confess. "If they really want, they can break this down easily."

"I know." Chloe agreed. "But mentally, the thought of having any sort of barrier between them and us has helped these people survive and hope. If we take them out there they'll panic easier."

"We're sitting ducks in here."

"We're sitting ducks out there as well." She countered.

Maudie sat down.

So did Annabel.

Desire just leaned back against the wall. "So what's the plan? Do we stay here and _hold_ like Coach says, or do we take the risk and try to run for it? What do we do?"

Chloe was distracted by the feeling of heat seeping in her ribs, her spine feeling tingly.

"_Well_?" Maudie asked.

"I can't tell you what we're going to do. Neither can Sam. Nor Coach-no matter how hard he tries." Chloe finally answered. "Because it's not something like _money_ on the line here. It's everybody's _lives_ that are at risk. This has to be decided by _everyone_."

"She's right." Sam agreed. "We need to have a meeting and discuss this with everyone, and then have a vote."

Chloe took in a deep breath. "But whatever we do, we have to do it _soon_." She pushed away from the wall. "Cupid will probably be back with the rest of the reindeer very soon and we need to be ready for when that happens."

Sam nodded.

The woman shared nervous looks.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Exit Speed/Supernatural**

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

The held the meeting outside, while still keeping an eye on the gang patrolling on the other side of their feeble barrier. The survivors huddled together, listening to the plan, and no one seemed clear as to what they wanted to do.

Chloe sat on the hood of a rusty washing machine, still playing with her watch.

"We'll die if we stay."

"We don't even know where we are."

"At least here we have something between us and them."

"The moment the others come they're going to mow this down to shreds!"

She agreed with every single one of those comments.

"We can _hold_!" Coach announced, growing annoyed with the people questioning his certainty.

"No we can't!" Maudie snapped back.

"I coach high school football!" Yarbro took a menacing step towards her. "I know a thing or two about attack and defense! And I say we stay and we hold!"

"We're not your high school football team!" Maudie didn't back down. "Our _lives_ are at risk here! Not some stupid game! I have _daughters_ I need to go home to!"

It was moments like these when Chloe wished the Predators had given her a combo spear as well.

After having survived the Warrior test in that pyramid, Lois had been given a high class warrior combo spear...while Chloe had gotten a fist-full of calthrop that had seeped into her body and apparently was making her bones very fragile.

Chloe didn't think that was fair.

What exactly had Lois done so much better than her to get the better prize?

Chloe's goddamned _shoes_ were in the Predator Hall of Fame.

_Why_ did that merit calthrop/bone de-generator?

She'd have much preferred the pimped out combo spear.

It would've actually been _useful_ right about now.

Thinking about the Pyramid and about the combo spear made Chloe think of Scar, and she wondered where the Predator was now.

_He_ would have been useful to her _too_.

And he _did_ owe her a couple of saves.

She pouted.

If she hadn't been unconscious when they'd left she would have forced a way out of him to contact him.

_Too late for 'if onlys' I guess_.

"Don't be stupid!"

"Don't you dare call me stupid!"

The war apparently was going long and strong.

Sighing, Chloe undid the band of her watch and gazed at the skin of her inner wrist. There was a fine yet defined symbol there.

It was the symbol of the Predator Warrior, etched into her skin with Alien blood.

Both she and Lois had the symbols on their inner wrists as proof of having both slain a Serpent and actually survived the hunt.

Chloe looked up at the sky.

Really, these humans didn't scare her much.

If at all.

Her gaze went to the group fighting.

She was worried about _them_.

Chloe knew she could easily slip away into the darkness without anyone realizing it. She could easily escape these bikers and be on her merry way. But it was these humans who were keeping her back. They were a burden, yes, but she didn't really mind it.

She just wished that they'd stop arguing and lower their voices...and come up with a plan, of course.

"Now listen here!"

"We have no reason to listen to you!"

Chloe sighed.

Apparently they'd be feuding for a while longer.

Her gaze lowered once more to her scar.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Lois' gaze was on her scar.

"They've managed to triangulate enough to know that she's in Texas." Lex Luthor arrived at her side, pale and handsome as ever as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "They're just having problems figuring out _what part_ of Texas she's in. Every time they think they've got it they lose signal."

Looking up from the Predator Warrior symbol etched on the skin of her inner wrist, Lois raised her eternally red orbs to Lex's face. "I just can't sit here and wait for the Nerd Patrol to finally decide to do their jobs right, Lex. I _can't_."

Lex could understand her sentiments, but he also knew that it didn't make any sense to just take off towards Texas without knowing exactly where they were going. "Lois, we need Chloe's exact coordinates. Once we know them we'll get on the fastest jet and head out there to get her."

"I just don't get what could have happened." Lois stood, edgy. "She told she was on a bus, right? But there haven't been any reports on any accidents, so what could have triggered the transmitter to start working? What's _happening_ to her? Why can't we get through to her?"

"Lois..."

Lois kicked at a metal trash can, bending it with the force of the blow.

Lex sighed, sitting down. "That's the twelfth thing you've destroyed since she left."

"Dock it from her paycheck."

"_Her_ paycheck?" Lex couldn't help but be amused at that.

"It's _her_ fault I'm all worried, so, _yeah_." Lois scoffed, as if this should be obvious.

Lex sighed, eyeing the brunette as she paced the room like an animal caged.

Lois' larger, ruby eyes weren't the only things that'd changed since she'd returned from Bouvetoya. She was stronger, inhumanly strong, even stronger than Chloe. But she wasn't as fast or agile as the blonde, and while her senses had heightened they weren't as sharp as Chloe's. Of course, they doubted that Lois was finished mutating, so they didn't know exactly the extent of her abilities, but thankfully being 'created' by Chloe had meant that Lois was a humanoid mutant like her 'mother' and not the monstrous side of the equation-like Jack.

"I can't do this, Lex. I _can't_." Lois took in deep breaths. "I _need_ to find her."

"Without the transmitter-."

"I don't need a stupid transmitter!" Lois snapped, eyes flashing bright red and canines growing longer and sharper, resembling fangs. The brunette closed her eyes and looked away, taking in deep breaths. "Did my teeth just grow?"

Lex watched her in morbid fascinator. "You have _fangs_."

Lois winced, eyes still closed tightly. "I thought so." She reached up and carefully poked at one. "This is so weird."

Lex quite agreed with her but knew better than to vocalize that. "They'll probably go away when you calm down. Your agitated state is forcing a reaction from your mutation. So what you need to do is calm down."

"I hate it when you're all know-it-all." Lois pouted, opening her eyes to glare at him. "They're uncomfortable, and it feels weird to talk with them. And if I'm not careful, I might bite myself."

Lex stood and couldn't help himself from walking towards her. "Open your mouth. Wide."

"I'm not some science experiment." Lois complained, but dutifully opened her mouth for him to inspect it.

Lex leaned in and tapped his finger against the fang. It was larger than the other teeth and one could easily tell it was sharp.

He wanted to test the sharpness but knew better than to risk getting cut and having his blood fall into Lois' mouth.

It wasn't that he didn't trust her, but he'd seen how Chloe had struggled with bloodlust during the first couple of months, and he didn't want to put Lois under any more stress than she was already.

The older man pulled away. "Interesting."

Lois glared at him.

One of the technicians rushed into the room, passing a piece of paper to Lex. "We've managed to narrow the triangle. Miss Sullivan is somewhere in _this_ section of Texas."

Lex looked down at the map.

Lois did as well, eyes narrowing.

"We're still working, trying to narrow it down further, but the signal keeps going off line." The technician replied.

"Thank you." Lex nodded, dismissing the man.

Lois turned to Lex and grabbed the paper. "Drop me off in the middle of this and I'll find her."

Lex looked up at her, worried. "Lois, there's no way-."

"_Lex_. She's my _pack_. I know her scent and I can pick it up. I'm like a bloodhound, okay?" Lois pouted, her fangs slowly beginning to morph back into normal canines. "Okay, maybe I'm only a bloodhound with _her_ scent, but still...this is enough. I _can_ find her. And you can trace _my_ signal."

He frowned, worried about Chloe, but also worried about the trouble Lois could get herself into.

"Lex." Lois reached for his hand and squeezed it, giving him that look she'd learnt from Chloe and _knew_ he was powerless again. "_Please_."

Lex wanted to be strong.

He _did_.

But Chloe and Lois were his two weaknesses.

And in the end, he ended up giving into their every wish, just like _now_.

"I'll talk to one of the pilots."

"Thank you!" Lois exclaimed happily, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. "I've got to go get my toys!"

Lex watched her go, and hoped he wasn't making a huge mistake.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

The fighting was still going on.

Chloe would have let it continue on without any interference...if Yarbro hadn't lost his temper and grabbed Maudie by her neck.

"Hey!" Chloe snapped, sliding off of the washing machine. "Get your hands _off_ of her!"

Yarbro's face contorted in barely maintained anger as he let go of Maudie.

The redhead slapped him away. "You touch me again and I'll have my lawyer sue your balls off!"

He sneered.

Chloe arrived by Maudie's side and placed a hand on the woman's shoulder. "Okay, this is getting out of hand." She glared at the people who'd been doing nothing but argue with each other. "Remember that our enemies are _out there_ not _in here_."

"She's right." Sam sighed, running a hand over his hair. "We need to decide. And we're going to do it silently, simply."

"How?" Duke wanted to know from where he was standing next to Desiree, who seemed to be warming up to him once more.

"Those in favor of staying here and holding the fort, raise your hands." Sam announced.

Hands went up.

"Those in favor of trying our luck on the road, raise your hands."

Hands went up.

"This doesn't rally count, you know." Annabel spoke up, pulling a strand of hair out of her face and behind her ear. "I mean, Mr. Vargas is off doing whatever it is he's doing...and Chloe didn't even vote."

Everyone turned to Chloe.

She raised an eyebrow. "I don't _care_ whichever you pick. I just want you to _pick_."

"Oh, _right_." Coach sneered. "She's waiting for the Enterprise to pick up her transmission and _beam her up_."

Duke chuckled.

Desiree elbowed him in the ribs.

Chloe _really_ wanted to hurt Coach. Instead she yelled out: "Senor Vargas?"

Mr. Vargas peeked his head out from the work shed he'd been in. "Si? Senorita Sullivan?"

"Estamos votando." She called back. "Usted que quiere hacer? Quedarse aqui or tratar de escapar?"

"Estoy trabjando, hay cosas que-aqui. Voto aqui."

"Okay." She nodded.

Mr. Vargas disappeared back into the work shed.

Chloe sighed and turned towards them. "He votes to stay."

Yarbro smirked.

Maudie glared and looked away.

Sam sighed, looking between the group. "The majority wins then. We're staying."

"We're going to _die_." Desiree whispered.

"We're going to need more weapons." Chloe countered, trying to think of a plan now that they'd _finally_ made a decision. "They won't do much against guns, true, but if we're able to knock those bastards off of their bikes long enough to disorient them we could have a chance." She looked up above them at the rooftops. "We need snipers, ready to take out some from above. We only have one gun-."

"Excuse me?" Yarbro pulled his out.

Chloe raised an eyebrow at him. "This whole time you have done nothing but prove your incompetence when it comes to doing more than pulling the trigger, and considering the fact that you've wasted most of the bullets you'll only have a few to shoot into _thin air_ before they're on your ass. So, let me amend what I was saying. We can only _depend_ on one gun."

"That's it!" Yarbro snapped, face red in anger and embarrassment. "I have _had_ it with you and your disrespect you crazy bitch!"

He charged at her.

Chloe easily sidestepped.

He went head first into the washing machine.

And then he was down and out.

Chloe looked at the unconscious man, nudged him with her shoe, and when he didn't move she grinned and turned to the others. "_Right_, now that that was dealt with, what was I saying?"

Duke eyed Coach with a little worry. "Is he dead?"

"Unfortunately, _no_." Chloe replied, bending and pulling out the gun from where the Coach had had it. "Good news is we now have _two_ guns. One with few bullets but still its more than what we had two minutes ago." She hesitated a second before handing it to Desiree.

The pretty dark woman nodded, accepting it and checking the ammunition.

Duke looked shocked at how knowledgeable his girlfriend seemed to be with a gun.

"Look around, find anything that could work as a shield." Chloe got right back into her planning. "We'll have Desiree, Sam and Annabel on the rooftops, picking off the ones closest to us...and when they drop, feel free to pick up guns and ammo. There are a lot of things here that we can use to burst the tires of their motorcycles, like tacks and rusty nails. All we have to do is coat the ground before us in them and that'll work on the motorcycles and at least have our enemy using their feet and put us _somewhat_ on even terms. Of course, there's a lot of fine tuning we're going to have to do in this plan, but lets start getting ready so we can see what parts need to be amended and such. If you have any questions, feel free to ask Sam or I." She stopped, realizing they were all still watching her. "Lets do this _tonight_, people."

Desiree nudged Duke and he left with her, the crowd dispersing.

Sam watched Chloe silently.

It made her a little self-conscious.

Annabel made her way to Chloe, worry on her face.

"You can do this." Chloe placed her hands on the younger girl's shoulders.

"I-I know. They're o-orcs." Annabel stammered, taking in a deep breath. "B-but my bows and arrows are in the luggage compartment back in the bus. And the bus is on _their_ turf. How-?"

Chloe smiled. "Leave _that_ to me."

Annabel looked up at the blonde in worry.

Chloe grinned.

_Finally._

Some _fun_.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Exit Speed/Supernatural**

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Now that she had the possibility of a confrontation looming ahead of her, Chloe was excited.

She flexed her hands with a little caution, waiting to see if she'd feel the same pain as before, but now like her right hand, her left was perfect, feeling as if it'd never been broken.

In fact, a lot of Chloe's body felt that way.

She remembered waking up for a couple of seconds during her unconscious rest, and feeling different parts of her breaking. The last part she remembered breaking were her hips. And now, as Chloe tested her muscles-the whole top half of her seemed...in perfect condition.

The blonde punched as a barrel experimentally.

It dented slightly under the force...but her hand was fine.

Smiling brightly, Chloe went to her business, going inside of the office and looking out of the window at where the bus crash was. She crawled up the hole in the wall and made her way on top of the rooftops, leaping from one to the other, glad that the distances between the roofs of the office and the sheds and such were short. She could easily make them, and thanks to her abilities she was graceful and light on her feet like a feline, hardly making any sound as she made her way to where the bus was crashed into the side of the main office.

Hiding in the shadows, eyes golden and feline, Chloe scented the air. She looked around, trying to hear footsteps, and when she didn't she dropped down to the ground on the other side of the barrier, knees bent, body crouched over and knuckles to the ground.

She nearly purred at how good it felt to let her mutation take over.

With her night vision, things were bright, and she kept to the darker shadows to avoid detection.

The bikers had their people patrolling in shifts, and if she was going to meet up with any of them, she preferred not to be surprised.

The blonde made her way to the bus and crouched down, slowly raising open the door for the luggage compartment. She rummaged around, sniffing, picking up Annabel's scent on a hard-case container. Her smile was smug as she pulled it out and opened it, seeing the bow and arrows there neatly.

The scent of tobacco was getting stronger, as was the sound of boots against gravel.

Chloe looked up in time to see a shadow looming from the side of the bus.

Someone was coming.

She placed the container back inside the compartment and rolled inside as well, purposely leaving the door slightly open.

Leaning up against the inside of the compartment, right next to the opening, Chloe waited, pressed against the wall.

Sure enough the footsteps rounded the bus and stopped when the person noticed the door ajar.

The footsteps resumed and the business end of the sawed off shotgun poked into the opening and was used to push it up the rest of the way.

Chloe held her breath.

The biker hesitated, unable to see her, pointing his sawed off all around the darkness, and when he was unable to see anything, he leaned his head in.

Big mistake.

Chloe reached towards him fast as lightning, grabbing his throat, about to yank him in and deal with him in the compartment-when suddenly blood gushed from his mouth and he collapsed, deadweight, on her.

The blonde gave a shriek of shock, but thankfully it wasn't too loud.

For a moment she thought someone might have helped her, but when she pulled her hand from his throat the blood gushed down torrentially from a deep and thick gash in said throat.

Chloe blinked, confused,

She yanked the body of the man into the compartment with her and closed the door, able to see perfectly in the pitch black thanks to her mutation.

The young woman straddled the body due to the lack of space, and examined his throat in morbid fascination.

It was as if he'd been stabbed in the throat.

What could have caused-?

She looked at her blood-covered palm.

There was nothing there that could have caused this.

Eyes narrowing, Chloe poked at her palm, wondering if there was by any chance something sharp.

Nothing.

Confused, Chloe shook her head, trying to remind herself that she was here for a reason.

The bow and arrows.

Pulling the container closer to her, Chloe flicked on the safety of the sawed off and stuck it business end first into her waist band before checking the biker for ammo and anything else. She found more ammo, not just for the sawed off but for the Parabellum Llama M-82 he had on him. She emptied someone's knapsack and began filling it with the ammo and weapons. This would come in handy when the shit hit the fan.

And it would.

Most probably very soon.

Raising the lid, Chloe slid out and turned, reaching in to grab the two containers, when suddenly she was grabbed from behind.

The surprise caused her to stumble backwards, but she regained footing and did a high kick into her attacker's face before grabbing the person by the arm and turning as she flipped him over onto his back. The biker groaned on the floor, dazed. But Chloe didn't have time to savor that as his parter rushed her as well. Unfortunately the partner was a woman on meth who was staggering as she charged, so it was disappointingly easy to deal with. One well aimed kick to the jaw had the woman down and out.

Chloe walked over to the man, who was opening his eyes.

She brought down her boot hard on his neck and pressed, gazing down at him before stomping down on his throat, the crunch echoing in her ears.

The blonde turned to look at the woman, contemplating what to do with her.

Shaking her head and reprimanding herself for letting the smell of blood disorient her enough for these two to get the jump on her, Chloe shook her head and reached into the compartment once more, pulling out the container with Annabel's things, and the knapsack she'd commandeered. She dropped them to the ground and searched the biker, adding his pistol and the ammo to her pile.

The woman only had weed on her.

Chloe sighed and shook her head before nudging the woman with her shoe.

She was seriously knocked out.

Opening the compartment wider, Chloe grunted as she grabbed the man and lifted him up inside, shoving his body next to that of his buddy in crime. She then looked down at the woman and used some of the clothes she'd thrown out of the knapsack to gag and tie her, shoving her up inside with the bodies as well. Chloe closed the lid to the container and locked it, using her boot to cover the bloodstains on the ground with gravel.

The blonde grabbed the bags and went up into the bus, grabbing something from Desmond's seat, stuffing it into her knapsack as well, before ducking when she noticed a group of four men coming towards the bus.

Oh boy.

She kept down, realizing that the bikers must have realized that three of their own were missing. Her eyes surveyed them in the darkness as they looked around the large, cumbersome place, looking behind every car or washing machine or jukebox or standing mattress they could find.

And they were getting frustrated.

Chloe eased deeper into the darkness as they came closer and closer to the bus. They stopped right before reaching the bus, voices agitated, turning to go and tell their leader about their missing friends.

When the boss found out, he'd charge on the group immediately.

Chloe forced her eyes to return to their human form and then stood, drawing their attention. "Please." She hoped they took the tremor in her voice for fear and not excitement-and hoped they assumed the blood on her was either hers or one of the two dead people on the bus. "Please don't hurt me."

The men shone their lights and aimed their guns at her.

She tried to look scared. "I-I just want to go home."

And she really did.

She was _sick_ of being out here in the cold waiting for something to happen.

The men chuckled, lowering their guns as they came towards the bus.

"Come out little red." One of the men called, and Chloe could only guess he called her red because of the blood on her.

She followed orders, slowly coming out of the bus, leaving the knapsack and Annabel's weapon's container on the bus. The blonde watched, hands held up in a show of submission, as the four men crowded around her. Some were grabbing themselves over their jeans, while the others were just sneering lecherously at her.

"Lookey lookey what we got here, fellows." One of them announced. "We found ourselves a pretty little runaway."

Chloe remained silent, eyeing them, trying to figure out which would be the best to disarm first. "Please don't hurt me." She watched as one of the guys dropped his gun and began to undo the buttons of his jeans. "_Please_. I just want to go _home_."

"I like your mouth." Another dropped his gun, smiling evilly at her as he palmed himself. "It'll look pretty wrapped around my cock."

Oh she was going to do something to his cock alright.

Chloe's eyes darted to each of them as yet another self assured asshole dropped his gun, this one coming at her.

He chuckled at her as he grabbed the front of her shirt, and _ripped_, baring her chest and bra to them.

Her eyes darkened.

She'd _liked_ this shirt.

Someone grabbed her from behind, arms around her tightly, forcing her hands to her sides.

They laughed, sure they'd rendered her helpless as the other man in front of her licked his lips.

Pissed off about her shirt, Chloe snarled as she used the hold on her as leveraged to raise her lower body, scissoring her legs around the other man's neck and tightening her hold on him as she twisted her body violently, the sound of his neck breaking loud, stunning the men remaining. Bringing her head back against the nose of her captor, she twirled when he let go of her with a cry of pain, holding onto his bleeding nose. The blonde moved rapidly, kneeing him in the crotch, and when he fell to his knees, grabbing his groin, she grabbed his head and gave a violent jerk.

His body collapsed to the ground next to his friend's, his head facing the wrong way.

Chloe licked at the blood on her hands as she turned to the remaining two.

One stumbled for his gun while the other watched with a smirk.

She ignored the one smirking and went towards the one reaching for his gun.

He reached it and, sensing her coming, swung at her with the shotgun, but Chloe grabbed his arm in mid-swing and pulled him around, his head colliding with the bus. The blow disoriented him and he slid to the ground, dropping his gun. Chloe slammed her knee into his temple.

He collapsed to the ground, skull cracked and bleeding, eyes wide and lifeless.

She turned at the sound of clapping.

"You're a feisty bitch." The tall, muscular man smirked at her. "I _like_ that."

"Not going for you gun?" She asked, conversationally, eyeing him warily.

"Much good it did Mitch." The man snorted in amusement, eyes hungry and on her. "You're a killer, baby. You don't belong on that side of the barrier. You belong on _this_ side."

She flinched as that hit a little closer to home than she would like to admit.

"Come with me." He took a step towards her. "Come and we'll let you join. Our brothers will be here very soon. You'll be a part of us. You _belong_ with us. With your kind."

"Oh believe me, baby." She let her eyes go feline. "You're not my kind."

His eyes widened in fear for the first time as he rushed to reach for his gun.

Chloe snarled as she jumped at him, forcing him to the ground. One hand went over his mouth to silence any scream and the other grabbed at his throat.

And this time.._.this_ time...Chloe saw as the blade emerged from her palm and embedded itself into the man's throat, killing him instantly.

The blonde went still, afraid to move, afraid to do something and make it go away.

She took in a deep breath and pulled her hand away slowly, eyes widening as she saw the tip of a golden blade sticking out from her palm.

Another breath.

Another.

She closed her eyes.

Opened them.

It was still there, poking out from her skin.

_Okay, calm down Chloe_.

The blonde took in a deep breath and looked down at her palm, poking at the tip.

It was very sharp.

She tried closing her palm, and as she did the blade slid back into her body painlessly. Her skin closed up over it, leaving no scar-nothing to betray it was there, hidden beneath the skin.

Chloe frowned.

She opened her palm.

Nothing.

Closed and opened.

Nothing.

She growled and shook her hand viciously.

A long, golden and somewhat glowy blade emerged from her palm, sliding outwards until it was completely outside of her, resting in her clutched fingers.

Chloes eyes widened and she let go...watching the weapon fall to the ground...only to vanish into thin air before it could reach the floor.

The blonde blinked as she hurriedly stood and looked at her now normal palm.

_What. The. Fuck_?

Taking in a deep breath, she reminded herself that this wasn't the time.

She had more important things to be doing.

The blonde opened the hatch to the bus once more, dragging the bodies and dropping them onto the ones already there after cleaning them of any weapon or ammo they might have. Chloe locked the hatch down once more and went onto the bus, returning with Annabel's container and with the knapsack, filling it what she'd pilfered. The blonde tried her best to cover the blood with the gravel-but there was a lot, and no matter how hard she tried some still showed.

The scent was intoxicating as well.

It was so strong.

At least for her.

Chloe couldn't help herself, licking at a drying trail of blood on her hand.

She nearly purred as the taste hit her tongue. It helped her calm, and she breathed in and out, nodding to herself.

The biker had given her important information.

Their 'brothers' would be arriving very soon.

And her people needed to be prepared for when that happened.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Lois had been walking a good distance from where she'd been parachuted down into the middle of the triangle.

Dressed in black, with a black backpack and boots, she was ready for the night and the terrain.

The brunette eyed her watch carefully, smiling when she saw that it was transmitting her perfectly. Lex and the Nerd Patrol would be able to track her easily, and through her they'd be able to track where Chloe was.

Now, Lois needed to find her cousin.

Taking in a deep whiff...Lois suddenly froze.

Blood.

There was a _lot_ of blood.

It was faint, yet very distinct.

Lois was like a shark, who could sense a drop of blood from miles away...and this was _much_ more than just a drop.

This was...this was..._wow_.

She gulped, trying to keep control of the bloodlust, knowing that her eyes were going a deeper ruby than normal in hunger.

Lois turned towards the scent, taking in another whiff although she cursed herself for being so easily distracted from her mission.

Chloe was depending on-.

Lois suddenly paused, eyes narrowing as she sniffed deeper, opening her mouth and sucking in the air through her teeth, scenting the air.

Her eyes widened as she realized what the fainter scent was.

_Chloe_.

Without a second thought she took off in that direction.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Chloe dropped to the other side of the barrier, next to the two containers, which she'd thrown up and over before making her ascent.

Hearing approaching footsteps, she forced her eyes to remain human, leaving her somewhat blind in the dark. It took her a couple of seconds to realize that Sam was the one coming up to her, shotgun in his hand.

He stopped when he saw her, shirt torn and covered and blood.

Something dark went through his eyes. "Who the _hell_-?"

"I know, right? And this was one of my favorite shirts." She stood, still annoyed as she picked up the bloodied knapsack and threw it to him. "Guns and ammo. Distribute them amongst anyone who isn't Yarbro."

Sam's eyes widened as he went to the knapsack and opened it, looking at the weapons. "How-?"

She looked down at her shirt and the blood. "Lets say we're down some numbers, but I got it from a reputable source that their people are on the way, and should be here soon. Since the phones don't work, I'm guessing they have radios of some sort." She motioned to the walkie talkie set Desmond had gotten for his kid. "Figured we could do the same."

"I've had my suspicions all along, but now I'm sure about it." Sam frowned as he looked up at her. "You _are_ a hunter."

"Excuse me?" She raised an eyebrow, wary.

What did this guy now about hunters?

"Mr. Vargas went through your things and took your camera, said he needed it to make the cannon." Sam announced, pulling something out of his jacket's pocket. "When he did that some of your things fell out. This was amongst them."

Chloe reached for it when he handed it to her.

It was her small photo album.

"Page six."

Turning to the page mentioned, Chloe stared down at a picture of her and John Winchester. "How do you know John?"

"He's my father."

Chloe dropped the album, turning to the mountain of a man. "John's your _dad_?" Her eyes widened. "_You're_ Sammy?"

He blinked in surprise at the pet name. "Uh, I guess."

"Fuck." Chloe took in a deep breath, running her hand over her hair. "I don't believe it." She went over everything Sam had told her and then her eyes widened even more. "You mean John's close to nailing _Azazel_?" She grinned, excited. "I can't believe it. _Finally_."

"You-you _know_?" Sam looked so shocked. "My father _told_ you?"

"Of course." Chloe frowned, wondering why he looked so surprised. "Now everything makes sense! Wow. _John's_ middle boy."

She then winced, realizing what she'd just let slip.

Sam frowned. "You know about Adam."

Chloe's blinked. "He told you? He _actually listened to me_ and told you and Dean about Adam?"

Sam breathed out. "My father has told you two of his greatest secrets." He was looking at her in a new light.

Chloe shrugged, a small, awkward smile on her face. "Uhm, well. He knows _my_ secrets, so its an even trade."

They looked at each other in silence.

Sam took in a deep breath and picked up the knapsack. "I'll distribute what's in here-and then find positions for our people. Now that we have more guns, we should have some snipers on the roof."

"Most of those people don't know how to shoot." Chloe reminded him. "We don't want them shooting us by mistake."

"Desiree knows how to shoot, and so does Desmond."

Chloe nodded, not caring to ask how he'd found that out. "So we have Desiree and Desmond." She picked up Annabel's luggage. "And Annabel. You should be the forth sniper. I'd feel safer knowing that an excellent shot is up there keeping an eye on me."

He cracked a small smile. "How would you know if I'm a good shot or not?"

She walked passed him. "You're John Winchester's son."

That said it all.

He turned to look at her. "Shouldn't you-I don't know-change your shirt?"

Chloe stopped and looked down at her torn, bloody shirt, and her breasts, which were nearly bursting out of her black bra. "I thought I could take a page out of Lois' book and use these to my advantage-make them be distracting."

"Oh, they're distracting all right." Sam mumbled.

Chloe shot him a look and laughed as she turned and left to find Annabel.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Exit Speed/Supernatural**

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Annabel freaked out a little when she saw Chloe, then again, the blonde hadn't looked at her best, covered in blood and with her shirt torn open. The blonde assured her she was alright, and handed her the case with her bow and arrows, before deciding that she didn't want everyone else to react this way when they saw her, so she grabbed her backpack and changed into a different shirt. Thankfully Sam was with the others, passing out guns and ammo, and making a battle plan while instructing them where they'd be hiding and what their role would be during an attack.

"I don't know if I can do this." Annabel breathed in and out, holding her bow tightly. "I know-I know that they're monsters-but-I-." She continued to breathe in and out rapidly, close to a panic attack.

Pulling the new shirt over her head, Chloe turned to the girl and placed her hands on her shoulders. "Annabel, it's either you or them. You get to pick whether you survive this, or whether they get to you and it's Game Over."

Annabel gulped, understanding the video game terminology.

"Sam!" Duke could be heard calling outside in an urgent hiss. "Two of them are coming up over the cars!"

"Goddammit." Sam hissed. "They'll get inside."

The girls exchanged looks before rushing out of the shack Chloe had been changing shirts in.

Yarbro was slowly getting up, holding his head and groaning. "What's going on?"

Sam ignored him, aiming the shotgun in the direction Duke had told him they were coming.

Desmond arrived at his side and did the same, both silent, waiting.

Yarbro frowned, looking at them. "Since when did we get so many guns?"

The two bikers climbing up the cars poked their heads over, trying to get a shot.

Two shots rung out almost simultaneously, and the bikers fell down on the other side of the barrier.

Desmond and Sam lowered their weapons.

Yarbro was searching himself. "Where's my gun?"

"We got two!" Duke exclaimed, excited.

"_Shhhh_." Desiree brought her finger to her lips before peering up cautiously over some trash cans and such that's been placed over her section as a barrier.

A shot rang through the air and blood spurted out from the back of Desiree's head as she collapsed to the ground.

"_Desiree_!" Duke cried as she ran to her and threw himself on the ground next to her body, leaning over her.

Chloe had her arms around Annabel and forced her down into a crouched position on the ground in case more bullets were fired.

"_Oh my god_." Annabel whimpered, bringing her hand to her mouth.

"_Baby_." Duke cradled Desiree's body.

Sam and Desmond hurried to Duke's side.

Chloe kept her hands on Annabel's shoulders and looked around, making sure that everyone else was fine.

They were, though sickened and shaken up.

Maudie in particular was unable to look in Desiree's direction.

"_Orcs_." Annabel whispered brokenly to herself. "They're _Orcs_."

Chloe squeezed her shoulders.

The girl was finally getting the picture.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Ready the men, Lois has locked onto Chloe's scent." Lex ordered as they watched Lois' dot move at speeds that were inhuman, but it didn't surprise anyone in the inner circle of LexCorp. "And ready the jet as well." He leaned up. "I'm going to prepare myself for the flight."

"If you don't mind me asking, sir." One of the techies cleared his throat, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "How can you be certain that Miss Lane has gotten wind of Miss Sullivan? We're unable to make contact with her."

"Do you see how fast she's going?" Lex wanted to know why someone who was supposed to be a genius couldn't understand this. "She was hesitating before, changing directions frequently. Not anymore. She's going fast and straight. She knows where she's going."

"That makes sense." The techie nodded.

Lex sighed and left the room.

These people were apparently grossly overpaid.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Chloe could see Sam down below, seated next to a numb looking Duke, talking to him.

It was good that Sam could do that, because Chloe really didn't liked Duke much, but he needed someone to talk to after seeing his girlfriend being killed right before his eyes.

After the shootings and losses on both side, the bikers had retreated to their barn, and Chloe, who was on the roof with Annabel and Maudie, could see the tension in their ranks as they realized that they were missing more than just the two that'd been shot by Desmond and Sam. A couple branched out, searching, hissing their companions names, unable to find the men (and woman) missing. That is, until one searched around the bus, and apparently heard something from within because he opened the lid to the luggage compartment.

The seven bodies Chloe had stuffed in there came tumbling out.

The gagged woman tumbled out as well, struggling with her binds.

Annabel's eyes widened as she turned to look at Chloe, obviously remembering the bloody state the blonde had been when she'd returned.

Chloe ignored her, watching the biker rip the gag from the woman's mouth and seeming to grow irritated with what she was saying as he untied her.

The man grabbed her arm and dragged her behind him back to the barn, where the others congregated around her and watched her as she spoke nearly frantically, gesturing viciously as she did.

"Did they turn on themselves?" Maudie asked, confused, having missed the look Annabel was giving Chloe. "How did those bodies end up in there?" She then paused, as if realizing something. "How did Sam get those guns and ammo?" She turned to the girls, mouth opened, and froze, _finally_ seeing the look Annabel was giving Chloe. "_Really_?"

Chloe made a face. "Can we not discuss this right now?"

"_How_?" Maudie asked in near awe.

"Are you like...a ninja...or something?" Annabel wanted to know.

Chloe snorted in amusement at the question, giving the younger girl a smile. "Or something."

The remaining bikers turned to look towards the barrier.

Caution was on their faces.

"Okay, good, they're hesitating." Chloe eased away from the side and sat up. "They're going to wait on the others to arrive before attacking again, and that means we'll have some more time to prepare."

"Amigos vengan! Vengan!" Mr. Vargas called from down below.

Chloe looked down. "He wants us to go down there."

Annabel cleared her throat. "I'll stay up here keeping watch just in case."

"Okay. Be careful." Chloe nodded as she and maudie inched to the hole in the roof and let themselves down before going to where Mr. Vargas had been working diligently on his canon.

"Miren."

The others gathered around as well.

"_Ay_." Mr. Vargas sighed and held his arms out to hug Duke. "Lo siento mucho."

"Thanks." Duke nodded numbly, not needing to know Spanish to know what the man had said.

Mr. Vargas picked up the large creation. "Mira, esta listo. Con esto podemos defendernos."

"He says that it's ready and we can defend ourselves with it." Sam translated.

"With that junk?" Yarbro raised a dubious eyebrow.

"It's not junk." Duke was surprisingly enough the one to say that. "It's a _spud_ gun, isn't it?"

"You're right." Desmond nodded. "A kid in our neighborhood used to make them."

"What the hell is a spud gun?" Yarbro wanted to know.

"Basically you get a chunk of potatoes and stick it in the barrel and put anything flammable at the end." Sam explained.

"Then _Bada-boom_." Duke emphasized.

Vargas nodded. "Si! _Boom_!"

"So flammable." Maudie narrowed her eyes. "Like gasoline?"

"No." Duke shook his head. "We used hairspray."

"Arrows, and potato guns." Yarbro sneered, shaking his head. "Now what? BB guns?"

"No, no." Sam shook his head. "These guns will shoot anything. You can put nails down there, rocks, whatever."

"But where are we going to get hairspray?" Duke wanted to know.

Chloe raised an eyebrow as she reached behind her and pulled herself up onto the table, sitting next to one of the boxes that had been decided against while building the barrier. "We don't need hairspray." She smirked, resting her hand on the box. "We've got ether." She reached into the box and pulled out a can before flinging it towards Sam, who caught it easily with a grin. "Starter fluid."

Sam passed the can to Vargas.

"Si! Si! Si!" Mr. Vargas nodded enthusiastically. "Con esto se puede! Lo pongo aqui. Y luego? _Boom_!"

The group smiled, having gotten the gist of it, his enthusiasm catchy.

Chloe decided that she was _definitely_ going to talk to Mr. Vargas about coming to work for LexCorp in their development area once they survived this attack.

"If we used this one the group." Sam went to stand next to Chloe and reached for another can of ether. "We might be able to take out their bikes-and get out of here, try for the freeway, before their reinforcements arrive."

The group looked around, pondering this.

"You know what the guy told me, Sam." Chloe frowned. "He said they were arriving _very_ soon."

"Which is why we should take a chance and leave while we're at an advantage." Sam countered.

"Wait_ what_?" Yarbro interrupted. "_What guy_?" He snarled, glaring at Chloe. "Have you been cavorting with the _enemy_?"

"Cavorting?" Chloe mocked. "_Really_?"

"Coach has a point." Duke announced curiously. "How _did_ you get this biker to talk?"

"How do you think she got us the guns?" Maudie snapped at him.

The group looked surprised, as if not having truly wondered where the guns had come from.

It was a little disappointing, really.

Had they just thought Sam had found guns and ammo lying around amongst the junk?

"Look, what's important now is that you all have to decide. Are you going to wait it out here, or are you going to take a chance on the road?" Chloe announced, beginning to back away. "I'm going to go send Annabel down. She has a right in this vote. I'll stand watch in her place."

"What about you?" Duke frowned curiously. "You not going to vote?"

"I don't really care which you pick." She responded, leaving.

She'd survive any choice they made.

What was left in doubt was if _they_ would.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Lois stopped, sniffing.

That was _a lot_ of blood.

She pulled out her cellular again and frowned when she noticed that there wasn't any reception.

Hearing a roaring in the night, she went on instinct and dove behind a cactus in time for lights to shine over the peek of the hill...and _tons_ of bikers appeared, driving passed her.

Lois' ruby eyes narrowed, able to see them in great detail in the darkness, as if it were daylight.

They were trouble.

They were armed.

They were out for blood.

And they were heading in the direction where blood and Chloe's scent mixed.

Lois' eyes narrowed.

Just _what_ had her cousin gotten herself into _this_ time?

Only when they were all passed her and a good ways ahead, did Lois begin to follow, having a hunch that they were all heading in the same direction.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Chloe kept an eye on the bikers by the barn, but didn't give them as much attention as she should.

This was the first time she'd been _alone_ since she'd discovered that she had something a la Wolverine come out of her skin...except it was out of her palm instead of knuckles...and she wanted to figure out what exactly it was that she had inside of her. The blonde already had figured out that this was the caltrop _finally_ manifesting itself as something _useful_, and she guessed that that was why her bones had broken. The material had crushed her bones and replaced them...or joined completely with them. She wasn't sure which, and only extensive research in LexCorp's labs would give her a definite answer.

Of course, that little part wasn't important right now.

Sending another glance towards the bikers, Chloe looked down at her wrist and shook it.

Nothing happened.

She narrowed her golden feline eyes before trying again.

Nothing.

Seriously, she needed to get control of this and _fast_, or she could accidentally hurt someone on her side.

The blonde was relieved that the _thing_ had manifested in this sort of situation and not something more serious, or she could have been in deep shit.

"Come _on_." She grumbled as she shook her wrist repeated.

Nothing happened.

She was seriously getting pissed.

With her previous mutation Chloe had learnt that she _needed_ to be in complete control or it would take over...like it had with Jack...and so her need to get _this_ new development under control as well was frustratingly urgent.

Hearing something, Chloe turned, seeing a lone scout climbing up the fence on the side of the building. He'd soon be able to jump over and...

Chloe jumped down from the roof down to the ground and bent to her knees, hiding in the darkness, watching as he crawled over the fence onto a barrel and began his descent.

Right now would be a _good_ time for her friggen bitchy mutation to work _properly_.

The man looked around, as if searching for something.

Chloe hung back, curious.

What exactly was he doing?

He looked around, not pulling out a gun.

He looked towards where the others were having their meeting.

Chloe looked up, eyes widening as her inhuman hearing picked up a faint hum in the air.

The hum of _many_ engines.

Oh boy.

The reinforcements were almost there.

Chloe looked up at the sky.

Lex would be here.

She was sure of that.

He and Lois would be working together to find her, and she _knew_, she had _faith_, that he'd bring in all of his people to protect her from the danger he wouldn't know the particulars of, but would know was there.

Lex just-he was just amazing like that.

She smiled softly thinking about him.

The man moving closer to the place where the others were brought her out of her thoughts.

"Hey, buddy." She announced, finally standing up. "This is a private party and we don't deal well with party crashers."

The man turned towards her and reached behind him, pulling out two crude yet sharp looking swords.

Chloe blinked. "Did you just bring swords to a gun fight?"

He twirled them expertly.

"Yes, well, while that's impressive, _bullets_ are even more so." She felt he needed to understand this.

He swung the two blades around him in an exaggeratedly fast way.

"Oh, okay, you are your very own bullet shield. Okay. I get it Silent Simon." She nodded. "What I'm not getting is why they sent you by yourself. Didn't that woman tell you how easy it was for me to kill those other guys?"

He attacked.

Not exactly sure _why_ they were so suicidal tonight, Chloe ducked and rolled out of the way before getting back up to her feet. She was down again when he swung around, the blades _barely_ missing slicing into her shirt.

"If you people destroy _another_ shirt of mine-!" She snapped, twirling out of the way and grabbing a wooden crate, swinging it at the man's head.

He destroyed it with his blades.

She was beginning to see why he was so cocky with them.

He brought the blades down on her.

She rolled out of the way and when they got stuck in the ground she turned and swung at his feet, catching him on guard as he fell on the ground.

He flipped back up.

She did the same.

The swords were between them, stuck into the ground.

Her blood was pumping, her adrenaline coursing through her veins as she clenched her fists.

The man's eyes widened and he hissed something in what sounded like japanese.

Chloe, confused, looked down at where he was looking...and saw that her fists weren't empty. Her fingers were closed around two golden sais, the same color of her now feline eyes. Chloe looked down in shock, not having realized that they were in her hands. This was serious. She needed to get control of-wait-these were _sais_.

She blinked.

Hadn't...hadn't it just been a _blade_ before?

Her golden, feline eyes narrowed.

What the hell was going on?

"_Bakeneko_." He whispered, eyeing her in horror.

She wondered what the hell a Bake-neko was.

The man suddenly dove to the ground on his knees, prostrate.

Chloe blinked, confused.

He was muttering something rapidly in japanese, bowing his head and hands repeatedly to the ground before her.

She eyed with him confusion, tilting her head, not noticing her sais disappearing, or the door behind her opening, the people coming out, freezing at what they saw.

The tattooed, dangerous looking man paused in his supplication at her feet and rolled up his sleeve, showing the tattoo of a evilish looking cat that was in mid-human transformation.

Chloe's eyes widened as suddenly she got what a Bakeneko was.

The man continued to bow, tapping his tattoo, keeping his eyes on the ground.

Was the tattoo some sort of protection against the Bakeneko...or was it a sign that he worshipped them?

Chloe frowned, confused.

Clearing her throat, Chloe went towards him, seeing him shiver as she did so.

Wow.

The blonde went down to her knees and cleared her throat once more, tapping the top of his head.

He slowly raised his head up from where he'd been resting his forehead against the ground, the spot of dirt on his forehead proof of that.

Chloe looked into his eyes and let hers go back human.

He gasped and lowered his head, rapidly saying something in Japanese that she didn't understand.

Was he begging for his life?

Was he swearing allegiance?

_What_ was he saying?

She just watched him, trying to figure out what to do with him.

"He's saying that he didn't know that you were amongst the...people...humans...I think he means people." Sam arrived by her side, eyes narrowed slightly as he translated. Apparently the guy knew more languages than she did. "He-he says he only has respect for your kind and if he'd known who you were he would never have attacked."

Chloe frowned, wondering how she was going to explain this.

The man continued to bow repeated to her, mumbling in fast japanese.

Sam was obviously having a hard time keeping up with the fast flow of words. "I'm only getting in every other word now."

Well, that was more than her.

"He's...asking to be...permitted...to leave before the...bloodshed...is to start." Sam frowned. "Why is he asking you for your permission? Do you know him?"

"No, I don't."

"_Onegai! Bakeneko-sama!_"

Chloe frowned. "What is he saying?"

"One word is please. The other..." Sam paused before his eyes widened. "We're going to talk. In _private_."

She flinched.

Sam turned to the man. "_Ikinasai!_"

The man nodded, bowing faster. "_Domo arigato Bakeneko-sama! Domo arigato_!"

And with that he got up and ran away, up over the cars, over the barrier down to the others side, and racing back to the barn.

He left his swords behind.

They soon heard the sound of arguing, and then of a motorcycle engine revving.

The japanese man rode away as if the devil was on his heels.

Chloe gulped.

"What the _fuck_ just happened?" Yarbro wanted to know. "What did you do to scare the shit out of him? You're like what? _Sixteen_? And 90 pounds when _soaking wet_?"

Sam grabbed Chloe's arm and yanked her up to her feet. "Excuse us." And with that he stormed over to one of the shacks and threw her in, coming in as well and slamming the door shut behind him before raising the shotgun and aiming at her. "Does my father know?"

"About what?" She eyed the business end of the shotgun.

"That you're a werecat?"

"So that _is_ what a bake-neko is." She mumbled to herself.

His eyes narrowed, though confusion was obviously in them. "A Bakeneko or monster cat is, in Japanese folklore, a cat with supernatural abilities. A cat demon." He cleared his throat. "It can take on the form of a human."

"Makes sense that he'd think I was that." Chloe mumbled, leaning against the wall.

Sam pumped the shotgun. "So I repeat. Does my father _know_?"

Chloe looked up at him, unimpressed. "You can't kill me."

His eyes narrowed. "_Everything can die_."

"Yes. True." Chloe nodded.

He hesitated, confused. "_What_?"

"I die. But I don't stay dead. Okay?" Chloe sighed, detesting having to say this over and over again with people she met and had to trust. "I went through a harsh time after...someone I loved...well..." She looked away. "Let's just say that for a while I was very angry and didn't take care of myself the way I should and it got me into a lot of painful situations that I could have avoided if I'd been thinking straight. It's why my people are so protective of me-which I find stupid considering that I'm immortal and that's not going to change." She looked up at him. "I once burnt away to _ash_ and I still came back. So believe me. Your shotgun isn't scary."

He frowned. "You're not a bakeneko."

"Ding Ding, 20 points for the Smarty Pants with the shotgun." Chloe shoved away from the wall, annoyed as she pushed the barrel away from her. "If I wanted anyone dead here, I could have just left them and disappeared into the night. So the next time you point the weapon _I_ gave you at me..." her eyes flashed feline and molten gold in the dark as she moved swiftly, one hand going around his throat and pushing him up against the door while the other kept the barrel of the shotgun pressed against the wood and pointed away from her.

He was breathing heavily.

She sniffed.

He smelt so _good_.

The blonde smirked as she let go of him and then reached up and brought him down, bringing his lips to hers as she kissed him savagely before pushing him back and away from her.

Licking his taste from her lips, her eyes returned human. "And as for your first question. Yes. Your father knows what I _really_ am. And if you'd asked nicely, I would have told you." Opening the door she paused, seeing Annabel on the other side, eyes wide and expression awed.

The girl had been listening to the whole thing.

She stood rapidly from where she'd been on her knees, ear against the wood.

Chloe sighed.

She'd wanted as little people knowing as possible.

Annabel pulled a strand of black hair from her face and looked up at her. "We-uh-decided to attack first and try make a run for the highway."

Chloe raised her eyebrow, not having expected that answer considering all that the girl had just heard.

Annabel then smiled her.

And Chloe smiled back. "Lets go to our positions then, Dark Elf Ranger."

"Sure..." Annabel nodded, holding her bow to her tightly. "...Bakeneko."

Sharing conspirator's grins, the girls walked off together.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Supernatural or Exit Speed.**

Final chapter of this segment people. Sorry it took so long to come out!

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

The attack was underway.

They'd used the spudgun to shoot flaming bottles filled with starter fluid at the barn, and after two or three unsuccessful shoots, one had hit its target, blowing up the barn and the motorcycles stationed inside. Only one motorcycle had managed to make it out in time, and the sound of that engine blazed through the night as gunshots rung wild, back and forth.

Annabel was up on the rooftop, along with Sam and the other 'snipers', while those on the ground were hiding behind different barricades, shooting back towards the bikers running towards them with murderous intent. The bikers mightn't have had their bikes anymore, nor most of the protection to hide behind like Chloe's group did, but the bikers were _all_ good shots, which gave them a large advantage.

The one on the motorcycle charged, racing towards the barricade.

"Son of a bitch!" Yarbro yelled.

Chloe, down below with the others, watched as the motorcycle zoomed over the barricade, shooting into their safe haven.

She pulled out her hand gun and shot.

Twice.

The man fell off the motorcycle before it hit the ground, wheels turning uselessly.

Shoving the warm nuzzle down her waistband, Chloe snatched the shotgun from the side of the motorcycle and pumped it, shooting at the biker who was climbing up the cars.

A cry echoed behind her and she turned to see a biker falling down onto the ground, an arrow piercing through his throat.

Chloe turned and waved a thanks at Annabel, who just nodded back and grabbed another arrow.

Righting the motorcycle, Chloe lowered the shotgun down the inside of the back of her shirt, the barrel tucked in the back of her pant's waistband, as she revved the engine and then took off, going out the same way the biker had zoomed in. Soaring through the air, Chloe pulled out her shotgun the second the wheels hit the ground, and she shot the approaching bikers.

The sound of approaching engines grew louder in the air.

A gun fired, and Chloe felt an aching agony in her shoulder as she was thrown from the motorcycle, tumbling to the ground.

The blonde remained on the ground for a moment, feeling the bullet lodged deep inside of her being pushed out slowly by her muscles and tissue regenerating. She clenched her teeth against the pain, palms down against the ground, and when finally the bullet tumbled to the ground she stood, pissed off.

The biker who'd shot her raised his gun once more, but another shot rang out and he collapsed, a bullet in his forehead.

Only Sam could have made that shot.

To her left, the last biker standing collapsed to the ground, gurgling up blood.

A cheer rose from the barricade.

Chloe didn't turned towards them, eyes narrowing, before she rushed towards a standing fridge and opened the door, yanking the shelves out. In seconds she entered the fridge and closed the door on herself, in time to hear the sound of the engines as the motorcycles of the rest of the biker family arrived, revving, stopping at the tree line. The blonde narrowed her eyes, letting them go feline and engaging her mutation so that her hearing bettered. The bikers were probably surveying the scene, shocked to see their own comrades dead all around them in the battle scene.

It was a grisly sight as the sun began to make it slow trek across the heaven, shedding light on the massacre below.

Chloe took in a deep breath.

They didn't have time to escape, and they'd wasted a lot of the ammunition on the few bikers from before.

From the sound of the engines, these were a _lot_ more than the ones before.

They weren't going to make it.

Gunshots rang out as the motorcyclists took off, charging, coming closer and closer.

Everyone in the barricade must be so scared.

Annabel or Maudie might be crying.

They had to know that there was no way they could come out of this alive.

The motorcycles began racing across Chloe's hiding place, the reverberations shaking the ground.

Chloe counted, swayed slightly with the fridge, and then she rammed her shoulder into the side, sending the fridge tumbling sideways into the path of the bikers. It was hit before it even hit the ground, and she grunted as the unsuspecting bikers hit the fridge and hit each other's bikers, explosions happening all around them.

Those behind stopped, those ahead continued on.

Chloe was bruised, yet safe in the fridge.

The gunshots continued.

She turned, grunting, before kicking the door. It connected with one of the fallen biker's knocking him in his head, and limiting the space she had to squeeze out of.

Cursing the fact that she wasn't reed thin, Chloe pushed against the door, grunting, when finally something cracked and it swung open.

Rolling out into the open, she ignored the broken neck of the man on the ground and looked around.

Motorcyclists were everywhere, shooting, being shot at.

And there were more around her.

The only thing keeping the biker's back was the improv molotov bombs beings shot at them by Mr. Vargas' spud gun.

A couple circled Chloe, snickering, making one _huge_ mistake.

They thought she was the prey.

She smirked.

And this time, when the long blades descended from her palms and she clenched her hands around the handles, they'd been expected.

The biker's eyes widened in horror and confusion.

"Who's the prey now?" Chloe grinned, twirling the identical katanas before throwing one at the nearest biker.

It pierced his helmet, and then vanished into golden glitter.

There was a snarl, and then something threw itself at another biker, toppling them over, blood spurting wildly.

Lois turned towards them, snarling, face covered in blood, fangs visible behind her curled lips...her eyes flashing red in bloodlust.

Chloe, hands empty, pulled out the shotgun she'd stuck in the front of her jeans waist, and shot the remaining bikers.

Lois stood, licking her lips as the blood. "Why do you _always_ get into these kinda messes?"

Chloe grinned. "Good luck?"

Lois laughed, going to hug her tightly before pulling away. "Since when do you have _katanas_ coming out of your palms?"

"Since when do you have _fangs_?" Chloe countered.

The cousins grinned.

Another molotov bomb exploded.

Chloe frowned as she went to the dead around her, pillaging their weapons. "Lex on his way?"

"Surprised he's not here _now_." Lois replied, patting the grenades on her belt. "Remember that game we like to play?"

"Who's the better predator?" Chloe asked, looking up with a grin.

"I'm about to score me some more points." Lois grinned, before rushing away.

On foot.

Chloe grinned, shook her head, and grabbed a motorcycle.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Maudie screamed as two of the bikers who'd breached their walls threw her to the ground, intent obvious.

Sam turned the shotgun towards them and fired, but it clicked empty.

Cursing, he rolled down the side of the roof and fell the rest of the way down. The noise of his descent caused the bikers to look in his direction, but they still weren't fast enough for him as he stood and barreled into the first one, knocking them both to the ground. In seconds he'd pulled the gun out of the biker's hand and used it to shoot the other, before the gun was kicked out of his hand by the one on the ground, and Sam found their roles reversed, the biker straddling him, hands around his neck.

Maudie screamed and jumped onto his back, her fingers digging into the biker's eyes.

As soon as the biker removed his hands from around Sam's throat to try and tear Maudie's fingers away, Sam had moved, yanking the biker's knife from its hilt and driving it up into his throat.

Maudie cried as she let go of him, the biker gurgling up his own blood, blade visible as his mouth opened.

Sam kicked him down, yanking the knife out as he turned and threw it at the biker who'd been coming up behind him

The blade imbedded itself deep into the biker's gut, causing him to scream as he fell to the ground.

Sam walked up to him and with a swift movement the sound of his neck breaking echoed in his head.

Screams and explosions sounded through the land.

Sam didn't understand how the whole world couldn't smell the death.

Duke lay motionless, dead, in the corner.

Mr. Vargas was solely in charge of the spun gun now.

"_Sam_!" Annabel screamed.

He looked up in time to see her body tumbling down the side of the roof, and he caught her with a grunt of pain.

It was a good thing she was light as a feather.

Annabel looked up at him, eyes wide. "_Thanks._" She scrambled out of his arms before pointing to the left. "Someone's arrived! She's fighting with Chloe! I think she's like her!"

Sam looked up at that, going in the direction Annabel was pointing.

There, in the fields, he could see a brunette dressed in black, as if she were some special operative or something.

She was attacking the bikers on foot, her movements and fighting style like that of an animal.

She-she picked up a motorcycle-and _swung it at a biker racing towards her_.

Sam's mouth fell open.

Chloe rode on a motorcycle, slowly, shakily standing onto the seat as it continued to race towards bikers shooting at her.

The blonde backflipped off of the seat, landing behind the motorcycle on her knees, palm down in front of her on the ground. She then pulled out her gun and shot the motorcycle as it closed in on the others, causing a large explosion that rocked the earth.

A biker aimed at Chloe from behind, but the brunette had noticed this and pulled out a...was that a _grenade_?...from her belt and threw it at him, an explosion tearing him apart and causing his blood to spurt everywhere before he could even pull the trigger.

Suddenly the heavens erupted in noise, and Sam looked up as three military helicopters soared above, shots being fired on the bikers below.

Men in black suits jumped out of the helicopters and landed below, shooting and subduing.

The bikers found themselves in a retreat, but the men with the suits and the masks were efficient, and the bikers really didn't have a chance.

Sam watched as one of the men, shouldering an _incredibly_ large gun, tore off his mask, looking around the chaos.

Chloe froze where she was, and then she smiled unlike anything Sam had seen, before racing towards the man and jumping into his arms, legs locked around his waist and arms around his neck.

The man dropped his gun and held her to him, closing his eyes tightly as he held her as if she was the most precious thing in this world.

Sam looked between them and gulped, knowing he'd once held Jessica like that.

The brunette warrior grinned brightly as she watched Chloe and the newcomer, before she jogged up to them and rubbed the man's bald head affectionately.

"Are we...saved...?" Annabel asked, confused.

Maudie came forwards with Mr. Vargas, who'd apparently been shot in the shoulder.

"The others?" Sam frowned, thinking of Desmond and...

Maudia shook her head, tears in her eyes.

Sam looked down.

Chloe finally let go of the man and stood once more, grabbing his hand, before motioning towards the barricades.

She led him and the brunette towards the survivors, the masked men taking care of the rest of the bikers.

As Chloe looked up at the man by her and smiled, Sam smiled, remembering how Jessica would smile like that at him too.

Apparently, life did go on.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

When Lex Luthor was involved, no one really asked questions, and this was one of those times. The police took the remaining bikers away, took statements from Maudie, Sam, Annabel, and Chloe...and basically ignored Lex's little army. Everyone was taken to the hospital and examined except Chloe. When Lex announced she didn't need to be checked the police neither the paramedics insisted otherwise.

They knew better than to question him.

Chloe sat down next to Sam in the hospital after making sure that the others were all fine and being taken are of.

Sam had been stitched up and gotten in contact with his brother Dean, who was driving to pick him up as they spoke.

Chloe eyed him curiously. "So, what's the plan from hereon?"

"Truthfully?" Sam asked, giving her a sideways look. "I don't know."

She turned in the seat, hugging her knees to her chest. "I thought you were going to join your father in the hunt for Azazel."

He nodded, leaning forwards, resting his elbows on his thighs. "I still am going to kill that demon for what he did to my mom and to...to Jess." He cleared his throat. "I just-I can't let the hunt consume me, like it consumed my father. I could have died, and the last words I said to both my father and my brother were angry, hurtful ones."

Chloe was silent, letting him speak.

Letting him vent.

"You said you went through something similar with that guy you loved." Sam paused before looking at her. "I want to be able to smile at someone else the way you do when you look at your friend."

"Friend?" Chloe asked, confused.

Sam smiled crookedly and motioned to where Lex was talking to Lois, poking her forehead with his finger in a teasing gesture.

Lois grumbled something and folded her arms over her chest, sticking her tongue out at him.

Chloe grinned, biting down on her bottom lip.

"That smile." Sam pointed at her. "I wanna be able to smile that smile again."

She sent him a pensive look before reaching over and placing a hand on his shoulder. "One day you will, and she'll be a lucky woman."

He ducked his gaze and smiled, nodded. "I would like to think so."

Chuckling, Chloe reached over and pressed a kiss to his lips. "I still like how you smell."

"Huh?" Sam blinked, looking up at her in confusion.

"Sammy?" A male voice called, worried.

They turned to see a handsome blonde guy walking hurriedly towards them.

"Dean." Sam stood.

Chloe left the brothers as they hugged, and made her way to where Lois and Lex were waiting for her. She smiled up at them, feeling warm and secure as Lex's arm went around her shoulders and pulled her to him.

"Ready to go?" Lois wanted to know. "'Cause I'm hungry."

Lex laughed, shaking his head. "You're _insatiable_."

Chloe leaned into him, wrapping an arm around his waist. "All the boys tell her that."

Lex looked traumatized, while Lois grinned in approval.

Shaking her head at them, Chloe followed them as they made their way to the helipad, where the helicopter was waiting on them. "My caltrop thingy has manifested, by the way."

"Really?" Lex asked, surprised.

"Does this have anything to do with you becoming Wolverine?" Lois wanted to know, skipping besides them.

"Wolverine?" Lex raised an eyebrow.

Chloe laughed, and then began to explain.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


End file.
